


Focus

by doorstoheaven



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstoheaven/pseuds/doorstoheaven
Summary: Kibum decides to spend the last Saturday of his summer vacation doing something worthwile his time before he has to prepare for a lecture upcoming Monday. It doesn't turn out quite like he had hoped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): casual sex, age difference, unethical relationships

 

 

 

It’s starting to get chilly outside, wafts of breeze circling the air and ruffling through trees. The sun is setting, painting the sky with dazing colours of pink and purple, and just enough clouds cover the sky to keep out any direct rays of sunlight, at the same time welcoming all mosquitoes from their designated spots in the depths of hell.

 

Kibum finds himself lightening up a smoke in hopes it’ll keep some of them away, frowning begrudgingly as another one sets on his bare leg and gets to bite into his skin before he manages to brush it away.

 

This Saturday has turned out to be duller than he had anticipated. Now, he could assume all the youngsters around this part of town is preparing for a new school year that just so happens to start upcoming Monday (much like Kibum himself should be home doing right now.) But. He knows the drill when it comes to this generation’s kids. And much like himself, he doubts they’ll be wasting away this last somewhat enjoyable weekday on studies. Even Kibum isn’t wasting his time on that, and he’s these kids’ potential future teacher.

 

Puffing out a cloud of smoke, he glances over at the three busty cars filling up the space to his left. They’ve been here for at least twenty minutes, all three cars playing loud music that bounce off the walls amongst them as they shout and laugh obnoxiously at each other from their windows.

 

He scoffs in disdain as one of the drivers gets out to take a piss by the rusty old Fretex container less than ten feet away, and soon two more girls emerge from the grocery store over the road with 6-packs and single bottles of beer, cider and Smirnoff in their hands as they go on their way.

 

If this is the youth’s idea of vorspiel, then he’s glad he is no longer considered a youth. These people are definitely not someone Kibum wants anything to do with. The old Volvos and slightly less battered Mercedes with badly attempted redesigns are more than enough of an indication of that, if not their unpleasant hollers and their bad taste in music.

 

So he waits. For the right type of car, for the right type of people, and the right time to make a move if he has to. He’s been into this game for long enough to know that a solid key point of a successful hook is patience, which he, lucky him, has a lot of as long as he knows it’s for his own benefit.

 

In the middle of taking a long drag of his smoke, an incoming car grabs Kibum’s attention.

 

He’d think it was the lack of disturbing muffler sounds that piqued his interest, however, it is rather the way the shiny black BMW rounds the corner with such excessive speed that has the car jolting to a sudden stop right in front of where Kibum is standing on the curb. For a good ten seconds nothing happens, and Kibum is left with a quirked brow as he slowly breathes out a puff of smoke. He can just barely make out a silhouette behind the dark tinted windows of the car, and when it finally rolls down, an unfamiliar, chiselled face comes to view.

 

Only then does he notice there’s not one, but two seated inside, yet it’s solely the man behind the wheel who has his senses glued to him. Kibum lets the man’s eyes trail down his body before catching his eyes. A smirk is plastered on his face as he asks, «Waiting for anyone?»

 

Kibum takes one last drag of his smoke before throwing the butt to the ground. He licks his lips before breathing out, unhurried, whilst the man waits for a reply. «I might be,» he says at last. «You?»

 

The man appears satisfied with his answer, leaning back in the beige leather seat and resting his elbow on the window’s edge. «I wasn’t before, but I think I am now.»

 

«Is that so,» Kibum enunciates, thinking about how he does not mind leather seats in the slightest. The car shows class, even more so with its unsoiled, rust-free exterior and well-kept interior. He has half a mind to wonder whether it’s even in possession of the young man in the driver’s seat or if he uses it to flaunt himself off as richer than truth. Either is fine, as long as what he may lack in material things is made up by…other attributes.

 

With that thought in mind he takes a peek at the man’s bare forearms, eyeing the veins popping out underneath his skin there and running along the muscled limbs delicately. Not too protruding, but enough for definition. He looks up as the man speaks, confidence in voice, «Care to come for a ride?»

 

Tilting his head to the side, Kibum rests his hand on the hood of the car as he leans forward, closer and at the same level as the man, as if making sure he has really taken a look at him. «Sure I’m not a little too old for that?» he tests.

 

«You’re never too old for that,» the man declines at an immediate, a glimmer in his eyes. He turns in his seat for the first time to consider his companion, who has been on his phone the whole time. «Taemin, you can walk from here, right.»

 

The other, considerably younger of the two looks to the man with a frown. «But Jonghyun, we’re still like, five minutes away. I thought you were coming too?»

 

Jonghyun, Kibum assumes, shakes his head the dissenting. «Not anymore. It’s not long, you can make the walk, so,» he makes a discarding motion with his hand, «hop off.»

 

Taemin gives him an exasperated look before he scoffs and steps out of the car, not even bothering to close the door properly before he strides away with his phone to his ear. Kibum quirks his brow as he watches the boy leave, but says nothing. He isn’t sure if he’d managed having a three-way with someone as young as Taemin anyway.

 

«You coming?»

 

Kibum looks at Jonghyun; at his lifted dark brows and hopeful eyes and the mischievous smirk playing around his crooked lips. Jonghyun isn’t someone he usually gets with. He is young, and even more understandably a rebellious one at that. The worst he can get out of this is a bad fuck, so Kibum shrugs and decides he’ll take his chances. He adds an extra swing to his hips as he walks around the front of the car, full aware of Jonghyun’s eyes glued to his every move, before he slips inside the front seat with practiced nonchalance.

 

It is painfully obvious that Jonghyun is beyond self-satisfied beside to him, and Kibum can only guess a shit-eating grin has made its way to his face by now, but he pointedly pays him no mind. The second the click of his seat belt sounds, Jonghyun steps on the gas to have them on the road and away from the town’s pathetic excuse of a bus terminal in no time.

 

The car has a cleaner air to it than most cars he has been in, Kibum finds, noting the purple magic tree dangling from around the rear-view mirror and smelling of lavender. He quirks an eyebrow and gazes at Jonghyun from the corner of his eye, however, makes no remark of it and rather quietly appreciates that Jonghyun doesn’t push his car’s speed limit to play himself off on the nearly empty roads.

 

«So what’s your name?» Jonghyun asks after a minute of silence, rounding the car through a roundabout delicately.

 

Kibum purses his lips and decides to be cryptic. «You can call me Key,» he proclaims, tapping his fingers lightly on top of the armrest as he casts a glance over at him. «And you? Should I call you Jonghyun?»

 

Stopping briefly at a red light, Jonghyun looks over to offer a self-assured quirk of his lips. «Please do.»

 

As he focuses back on the road and the same Artic Monkeys album modestly fills the silence between them, Kibum deliberates how Jonghyun is, undeniably so, very attractive. He once again finds himself admiring the veins running up the back of his hand and up his forearm, and the way his arms flex whenever he turns the wheel or readjusts his grip around the leather. Jonghyun’s charm goes beyond his face, and it is to Kibum’s abundant anticipation.

 

Sooner than not, Jonghyun has wheeled them into an emptied parking lot in front of a closed shopping centre, the car coming to a halting stop in the middle of the open space. As the engine is killed with the music still sounding, Kibum loosens his seat belt effortlessly, Jonghyun soon following.

 

«Did you want anything, by the way?» Jonghyun asks, looking to him whilst Kibum bends down briefly to pull open his shoelaces. «There’s a gas station just two blocks away.»

 

Kibum purses his lips as he leans back in his seat, seemingly thinking about it as he toes off his shoes by the floor. He looks at Jonghyun with a quirked brow. «You’ve got condoms?»

 

It seems the question had been expected, because Jonghyun displays no further response and simply nods his head. «Yeah, they’re in the—»

 

«Good,» Kibum cuts him off, wasting no time before he climbs over into Jonghyun’s seat and straddles his lap, connecting their lips in an open-mouthed kiss. His knees fit just well enough for comfort at either side of Jonghyun’s slim hips, who stays passive and open to Kibum’s move at the same time their tongues slide against one another sluggishly, pushing, savouring.

 

A hand comes to rest on Kibum’s waist before moving to the lower of his back. Jonghyun shows more response as he sucks on Kibum’s lip, both hands now traveling down and into the back pockets of his jean shorts, crudely squeezing his ass through the denim and driving him closer to himself.

 

At Jonghyun’s urged initiative, Kibum deftly eases out of his shirt in the cramped space, discarding the fabric in the passenger seat. Immediately there are two warm hands at his sides, tracing over his stomach and up his ribs where they come to a rest. Kibum watches Jonghyun’s face as his eyes trail over the elephant tattoo under his arm on the right side of his chest, fingers brushing over the ink as he instead interests the piercing in his nipple right above.

 

The inhale Jonghyun takes through his nose is slow. He thumbs Kibum’s single pierced nipple as he does, then swiftly, he leans forward to close his mouth about the protuberance and swirls his tongue round the steel.

 

Kibum hums contently, resting his hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder and arching back against the palms stroking over the curve of his back and bottom. A moan slips past his lips when Jonghyun pulls at the steel with his teeth, his grip taking hold around Kibum’s hips to still them as he cranes his neck to plant their mouths back together.

 

Even with a tongue tracking over his palate, it’s not difficult recognising the dainty fingers running over the front of Kibum’s shorts, pressing and kneading against his erection. Kibum sees to catching Jonghyun’s tongue in between his lips in reciprocal, but before Jonghyun can do much more with his hands, his black T-shirt is yanked up and over his head in a rush before it’s thrown away so Kibum can pop open his shorts button.

 

Out of breath, he looks at Jonghyun with blown eyes. «Where?» he asks shortly.

 

Jonghyun licks his lips, but is quick to answer nonetheless. «In the back.»

 

Despite the struggle arising, Kibum manages to slink between the two front seats and throw himself into the back seat, driven singularly by the prospect of what is to come. He pushes down his shorts and boxers in one go, tossing them into the front seat. Jonghyun is not far off, by now having crept out of his own undergarments and fishing out a condom from the dashboard before climbing back to join him in the back seat with evident excitement in both his eyes and movements.

 

The one setback with leather seats, Kibum finds, is that his skin sticks to it like glue now that he’s shameless and naked. Even so, he sits uncomplainingly on one leg and delightedly welcomes Jonghyun’s hand on his waist.

 

A brief two kisses are planted on Kibum’s lips before Jonghyun’s sloppy mouth journeys along his jawline. The farther down his lips travel, the farther his hand moves to rub over Kibum’s ass, grasping and seizing the buttock in between his fingers as he sucks on the patch of skin on his neck.

 

Kibum lets out a gasp, yet warns in a voice that fails to conceal his pleasure, «No marks.»

 

Grunting out in aversion, Jonghyun instead paths down to nibble on his clavicle. Kibum sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, enjoying the shivers running through his body. He finds himself looking down at his achingly hard cock, mingling and brushing against Jonghyun’s cock with each and every action any of them may take and it turns him on to no end. For the shortest of moments Kibum thinks that this, this is what he loves.

 

Then, Jonghyun traces his tongue over each of his collarbones, to finally stop at his pulse point at the base of his neck and run slickly up the length of his throat towards his chin. He next catches Kibum’s bottom lip between his own deliciously, all the while a single finger runs over his entrance, only to find the hot remains of lube.

 

Jonghyun leans back to smirk at him, though Kibum is starting to get breathless and has complete other matters on mind; he wants closure. Kibum runs his lips up the shell of Jonghyun’s ear, panting. «How’d you want it?»

 

Raking his nails over Kibum’s lower back, Jonghyun groans. «From the back,» he murmurs, his voice low and gruff, sending a new set of tremors down Kibum’s spine. «Face the back and spread your legs.»

 

Doing just that, Kibum places himself in the middle of the back seat with either knee on each side and his forearms resting on the parcel shelf. His cock is pressing down against the leather, and it takes all his willpower not to rub up against it and get off by himself right on the spot. Instead, he waits patiently while Jonghyun rips open the foiled condom and positions himself behind him in the confined room.

 

With arousal pumping through his veins and long-built anticipation knotting up in his stomach, it is to Kibum’s great pleasure when Jonghyun finally slips inside him. He arches his back to take more of Jonghyun’s cock, his ass jutting out in the process and making the tip of his cock slide up against the soft seat in front of him.

 

Jonghyun sways his hips a couple times, gradually sliding in further. Kibum stays static, receiving; keen as Jonghyun picks up a pace that has fingers digging into his hips and hot puffs of breath grazing over the skin of his shoulder blades.

 

Despite having no basis for choosing someone like Jonghyun at random like this—and having no reassurance of what he’d get from someone as young as him, at that—Kibum brusquely finds that Jonghyun is, by all means, worthwhile the wait. Such a triumphant coincidence like this one can only work out for those on the same wavelength, he thinks, sighing elatedly as his hand travels down to circle round his cock, only to find Jonghyun gripping onto his wrist before he can as much as touch himself.

 

«Nah-uh, no,» Jonghyun reprimands calmly into his ear, and Kibum stills completely. «Be a good bottom for me, hmm? No touching yourself, just me, fucking you real good until you’re breathless and coming. What do you say, Key, can you do that for me?»

 

Already out of breath and panting, Kibum settles for nodding his head. Jonghyun has not for one moment ceased to snap his hips forward when talking, and continues to do so as he loosens his grip and lets Kibum, ever so obedient, raise his arm back to the shelf, as far from his throbbing erection as Jonghyun wishes.

 

«Perfect,» Jonghyun murmurs into his ear, breath hot and prickling against his skin. Kibum heeds the abrasive nail running up his spine, leaving a set of goose bumps in its wake before fingers run through the hairs of his neck and pulls his head back in one harsh move.

 

Kibum’s eyes slip shut as he quivers out a moan.

 

His knees are sticking uncomfortably to the leather beneath him and a layer of sweat is gathering at his brow. The chill that comes with the dusk outside makes little difference to the heat radiating from between them; that keeps building up in the pit of Kibum’s stomach with having Jonghyun this close.

 

The press of chest against his back, the way the roots of his hair is pulled so vigorously and how the skin of his waist is dented with each thrust of hips. The grunts puffed into his ear scratching against the inside of Jonghyun’s throat, the mere image of a stranger—Jonghyun—being this intoxicating, making him feel this complete, this fulfilled, this wanted. It’s all so much, yet at the same time so simple.

 

A smile grazes Kibum’s lips as he comes, Jonghyun groaning deeply into his neck as he moves faster, frenzied and deeper into him, until soon his movements falter, his fingers dig profounder, and he spasms.

 

For a while, they remain unmoving, all until heartbeats slow down and panting breaths dissipate. Leaning back against Jonghyun’s warm chest, Kibum all the while watches his own come slither down the length of the leather seat before him. Jonghyun is yet to pull out of him, and he can feel himself edging on a new erection.

 

He has no time to offer another round, however, and therefore moves away.

 

Jonghyun sighs, but Kibum ignores the sound to instead tread on his boxers and button up his denim shorts. «Sorry about that,» he says, nodding towards the mess on the leather seat in between them.

 

By the time he has put on his shirt and stepped into his shoes, Jonghyun has discarded of the condom and placed his black T-shirt back over his head. Brazen as ever, though, his hardened cock remains at attention above the plumpness of his balls. He clicks his tongue behind the wry smirk on his lips, saying, «No worries, I’ll just clean it up before it dries out.»

 

Kibum quirks a brow at him, then shrugs and sees himself out of the back door.

 

«Thanks for the fuck,» he smiles, shoving the door shut before Jonghyun can utter a word. He checks his reflection in the tainted window, adjusts his ruffled hair, and calls a cab home once he’s on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

«As I hope you have all gathered prior to taking this class, International Studies enhance global awareness and will provide each and every one of you the opportunity for both academic enrichment and personal growth,» Kibum speaks into the microphone twirled around the back of his head.

 

He lets his eyes trail over the students seated in the room, all of various ages and looks, some whispering among one another, others listening intently to his every word. The auditorium is close to packed, much like first mandatory classes would promise. Kibum switches to the next slide of his presentation as he goes on with his introduction.

 

«Areas of thematic concentration include international development studies, community health, and business. Our regional focus include Africa, Europe, the United States, the Middle East, and, of course, East Asia, with more to follow,» he informs. «But, be aware, International Studies encompass all phenomena which are globally oriented, while International Relations focus more directly on the relationship between countries. This will become more apparent later on. Furthermore—»

 

The click of the door opening to his left interrupts whatever he was about to say. All attention falls to the three students barging in twenty minutes late, mutterings filling up the room. The two first seem to own at least some shame and ducks their heads as they hurry to the first available seats they see.

 

Usually, this type of incident is not a problem. It happens all the time, and Kibum has no problem pulling his students’ attention back fairly quick. Now, though—now, even he is rendered speechless as Jonghyun—unmistakably—stares right back at him. There is a hint of surprise on his face, yet it is easily vanquished by the smirk that splays across his crooked lips soon after.

 

Kibum, for his part, feels all his life choices fall back over his head. For one rare moment he wishes he could sink into the floor and just vanish for good.

 

As Jonghyun leisurely walks up the stairs to claim his seat next to his two friends, Kibum remains silent. His mind is working overload, considering all the possible ways he can solve this, to have it undone, to escape and save his dignity, anything that could spare him this position. No matter how desperately he might be searching for a way out, his mind comes up blank.

 

He is screwed, and he is sure of it.

 

He clears his throat.

 

«As I was saying,» he starts, pointedly avoiding Jonghyun’s intent stare on him. «The department promotes the development of critical thinking, self-reflection and cross-cultural skills that students continue to utilize long after graduation. Whatever fields you might be working in later on, I sincerely hope you take with you all the thoughts, reflections and values you might receive after this class, because they will be of great worth.»

 

Forcing a smile onto his lips, Kibum moves to switch presentation slides, doing his very best not to appear edgy and keep his head cool. This was going to be a long three hours, he thought—and it proved none otherwise.

 

His first instinct once the first break rolled around was to run outside to take a smoke to try calm his nerves, though he had thought better of it, lest Jonghyun follow him. Thus he decided to stay for each break, preparing his lecture programme and welcoming whichever student who came up to him with their questions. He thanked the heaven above Jonghyun failed to be one of those students.

 

When the last couple of minutes of the third hour rolled around and he wrapped up for the day, however, Kibum dreads what is to come. He could pack his bag in a hurry and run out of there like he so wants to right now, but he knows it’ll do him no good. Fact remains that Jonghyun is a student in his class. He’ll just have to deal with it like a responsible adult.

 

Stacking some papers and gathering them on top of his MacBook, Kibum waits for the last students to walk out of there until it’s only him and Jonghyun left.

 

It is only then Jonghyun bothers to stand up from his seat and walk down to the front in the same leisure way as before, one hand inside the pocket of his ripped jeans. Kibum clenches his jaw as he waits for him to come closer, remaining at the back of the catheter to uphold at least some distance between them.

 

Jonghyun seems to get the drill, because he comes to a stop right in front of the desk, smirk on place. «Fancy seeing you again,» he says with a tilt of his head. «You left so suddenly on Saturday, without even saying goodbye.»

 

Furrowing his brow, Kibum sighs. «Can we not do this.»

 

«Oh?» Jonghyun lifts his eyebrows in fake surprise, resting the palms of his hands on the catheter to edge closer, voice just above a whisper as he says, «And I thought you’d surely want to talk about how you slept with a student and how you’d rather not face the consequences… Or maybe you’ll just pay the price and go for round two instead?»

 

Kibum narrows his eyes and leans closer as well. «Are you blackmailing me right now? Huh? Do I look like a fucking whore to you?»

 

«No, but you are a slut. And sluts like you don’t sleep around for money, they sleep around for sex,» Jonghyun claims, straightening back up with confidence in his spine. «I can give you that.»

 

«That doesn’t even fucking matter, you dickhead,» Kibum retaliates, voice a hiss. «I’m old enough to be your father. I’m your fucking teacher. I’m not risking my job just to sustain your sexual frustration, you’re not even a day over twenty, for god’s sake!»

 

Jonghyun smiles, thin-lipped and unpleasant. «But you have already risked your job. Remember?»

 

«Fucking stop threatening me,» he replies crossly. «I’m asking you to be civil and forget this ever happened. In my ears that sounds fair, because I can get you suspended too, if I want.»

 

«You wouldn’t do that,» Jonghyun refutes, sounding so sure of himself Kibum wants to punch him in the face. Does he really think this is a joke? «You know just as well as me that it’s either you or the both of us, most likely you seeing as I have no interest in dropping out yet. This can easily be a win-win situation if we settled for an agreement. Like you said—civil.»

 

Kibum grits his teeth. The gears are spinning at high speed inside his head, but no matter how much he tries to come up with a way to save his dignity he is left empty-handed and defeated. «Then please, do elaborate what the fuck you want. I don’t have all day.»

 

Jonghyun grins. «I want a deal.»

 

Whatever words on Kibum’s tongue, he swallows once a set of chattering students come waltzing down the stairs in the hallway. The fright of anyone entering rushes through him, dissipating soon enough as it becomes apparent they are simply passing them by. Kibum rubs his temple and inhales a gulp of air through his nose. «I need a smoke,» he states before proceeding with shoving his things into his bag and getting out of there.

 

Not far behind, Jonghyun is in his trail at a respective, hopefully non-suspicious distance, all until Kibum comes to a solid stop at the far corner of the staff parking lot. He is quick to dig out his lighter and pack of Marlboro, taking a long drag and blowing out in a slow pace.

 

«What do you want?» he asks eventually, crossing one arm over his chest.

 

«A deal,» Jonghyun repeats, in which he receives a pointed look. He licks his lips as he watches Kibum blow out another puff of smoke. «Like I said, it’s a deal that benefits the both of us.»

 

«And?» Kibum urges when he fails to say any more. «What is it that I’ll benefit from a deal with you? What do I get?»

 

«Sex.»

 

Kibum sighs, takes another drag of smoke. «Sure, so you give me sex. That much I gathered already, but what do you want from me?»

 

Tilting his head, Jonghyun leans against the brick wall in a supposedly cool manner. «Personal tutoring,» he states, grinning like he has won the lottery. «And I get to fuck you, of course.»

 

For a good moment, Kibum can only stare at him, riveted about how his grin does not falter for a second, even with Kibum’s lack of response. He can do nothing but sigh once more, rubbing his forehead with the nail of his thumb, breathing in the rest of the nicotine in his cigarette and stepping on the butt.

 

He looks up to meet Jonghyun’s eyes at last, asking, «What if I don’t approve with your agreement?»

 

Jonghyun merely shrugs. «Then you’ll regret it.»

 

For the rest of your life, Kibum thinks. Jonghyun makes sure to leave it out, but those are words neither need speak. Kibum pinches the bridge of his nose. «You’re a dick.»

 

His statement falls short on Jonghyun’s ears, as expected.

 

«So, do we have a deal?»

 

He groans. This is painful for him to say, but he’s not taking any risks, not yet; not when he has no idea what Jonghyun is capable of and how far he’s willing to go about this. He loves his job—losing it is out of the question. «Fine. But only because you’re a half decent fuck and it saves me shitloads of time.»

 

«Cool,» Jonghyun says, tilting his head as to mask his satisfaction, however it fails to hide the conquest burning fiery in his eyes. He licks his lips again, looking around for any eavesdroppers and back to Kibum when he finds none. «So when’re you free? I only have two days’ mandatory lectures this semester, plus I’m off on Fridays.»

 

Kibum bites the inside of his cheek, stalling, before he speaks. «I lecture Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Every other Tuesday I have meetings with the school board, some Fridays with the social studies department. There are occasional planning days, schedules and off-days otherwise. I’m usually done here either at three or around five, depending,» he apprises, not once breaking eye contact. «So how do you want to do this?»

 

Pursing his lips, Jonghyun spends a good couple of seconds silent in thought. Kibum waits patiently. No matter how much he wants this over with so that he can get home and down at least four beers, he also wants this matter to be done clear and appointed properly, or else it might cost him.

 

At last Jonghyun nods his head. «I say we exchange phone numbers,» he says. «I’ll catch you up on when to meet, there’s something I need to get done first.»

 

Kibum narrows his eyes cynically, but digs up his phone from his pant pocket either way. Jonghyun does the same, pointedly ignoring Kibum’s obvious mistrust, and they type in each other’s number on their phones.

 

After that, Jonghyun smiles, satisfied. «I’ll be in touch,» he says simply before turning on his heel and leaving.

 

For a moment Kibum stares after his retreating back, all until the door opens and falls back shut and he’s gone. He looks down at the number typed into his phone, wondering if it’s real.

 

Had he himself been foolish to not give Jonghyun a fake number? Has he just outed himself? Kibum shakes his head, sighs. He saves the number as «Jonghyun», exchanges his phone for a smoke, tries to clear his mind and calm his nerves, then he sets off to find his car.

 

He believes he has got to take those beers in the tub. His office work can wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

It takes three days for Jonghyun to contact him.

 

Although he has managed well to not let their little deal get to his head, it has been three days with creeping suspicion nonetheless. Kibum would be a fool to not admit he has been expecting someone to call him out and face him for his wrongdoings at any given moment. He considers it pure luck that such a thing is yet to happen. What is more, his shoulders get to lower just a bit once he receives a text from Jonghyun that Thursday.

 

 

 **From:** Jonghyun  
Come over  
**Sent:** August 21, 2016 6:46 PM

 

 

Kibum has to read over it several times before his disbelief falters. He pushes away his MacBook and clutches onto his phone with both hands, frowning at the screen.

 

 

 **To:** Jonghyun  
Right now?  
**Sent:** August 21, 2016 6:51 PM

 

 

 **From:** Jonghyun  
No for winter holidays, yes now  
**Sent:** August 21, 2016 6:52 PM

 

 

He scoffs at the sarcasm in Jonghyun’s text, leaning back in his chair to stare at the glowing display of his computer. A nearly finished document of his neglected work for tomorrow’s meeting with the social studies department is what stares back at him in silence. Kibum contemplates whether or not he should finish it, however he soon concludes that there is plenty enough time for that tomorrow morning.

 

 

 **To:** Jonghyun  
Address.  
**Sent:** August 21, 2016 6:54 PM

 

 

As he waits for a reply, Kibum makes sure to save his document before validating whether he looks at least somewhat presentable, then he pockets his wallet and phone on his way out to his car.

 

Ever so thankful, he is familiar enough with the town to know where to find Jonghyun’s apartment building. A good fifteen-minute drive and he’s there, although he makes sure to park at least four blocks away. Kibum kills the engine, swivels down the window and digs for a pack of cigarettes in the dashboard and the lighter in his pocket. He leans back in his seat as he breathes out a light cloud of smoke, watching it drift out into the fresh autumn air.

 

Jonghyun lives in an average neighbourhood. The buildings don’t stand out, same goes for the occasional cars passing by. Some stray cat prowls about, sceptic even to the oblivious dog being walked far down the street. Kibum wiggles the cigarette in between his fingers. In time, fishes out his phone.

 

 

 **To:** Jonghyun  
Do you live alone?  
**Sent:** August 21, 2016 7:24 PM

 

 

 **From:** Jonghyun  
Yes r u here?  
**Sent:** August 21, 2016 7:26 PM

 

 

Never minding a reply, he pockets his phone again, flicking the remains of his cigarette out the window before wheeling it back up. While he locks his car he allows for himself to look around, spying for any observers. It all seems harmless, so he painstakingly crosses the road and strolls over to Jonghyun’s apartment building. Even with nosy neighbours, at least for now, he is in the clear.

 

Once on the third floor, Kibum listens for any signs of activity in the hallway. It’s quiet; no one entering downstairs and seemingly no one moving down towards his floor. He stares at the door in front of him, cursing himself for whatever he has gotten himself into, and then he knocks.

 

Not long after, the door opens and Jonghyun stares back at him, clad in black jeans and a simple hoodie. He smirks, stepping to the side at an instant. Kibum takes the invitation without a word.

 

It appears Jonghyun’s apartment is of the simple kind. The living room is what falls under the eye from the entrance, an open space with wooden floors, tall windows and a kitchenette. An ample amount of furniture is placed about, and its size, albeit not too expansive, is far enough to make the place seem homely instead of sparse.

 

Kibum waits for Jonghyun to shut the door and sign for him to take a seat. He chooses the sofa by the window instead of the chair, sitting down rather stiffly as he glances about. The place is neat and surprisingly in order. That is, with an exception of the desk in the corner with books, pencils and sheets spread all over the top.

 

«Anything to drink?»

 

Kibum shakes his head. «No, but thank you.»

 

Shrugging, Jonghyun sits down in the chair at the end of the coffee table. His legs are spread and his arms comfortable on the arm rests as his thumb and index finger brush against one another. Kibum eases back into the furniture and raises his head to feel less small.

 

«So, just to cut to the chase…?» he asks when Jonghyun fails to say anything.

 

«We should talk.»

 

«Yeah.»

 

Jonghyun gnaws at his bottom lip for a moment, ostensibly deep in thought. Awaiting, Kibum does not bother taking the first step into whatever direction Jonghyun wants this to be headed. Rather, he bites his teeth together when Jonghyun raises from his seat to sit nearer to him on the couch.

 

A contemplative expression forms on his features suddenly. «I’ve got to ask—do you have any STDs?»

 

Kibum frowns at a stroke. «Do you?»

 

«No,» Jonghyun shrugs his shoulder, «but I’ve got to ask. Not because you’re a slut, but that fact does cause caution.»

 

«You are just as big of a slut as me for what I care,» Kibum scoffs, giving him a cantankerous look. «Besides, I’m not reckless with this type of shit, so no, I don’t have any STDs.»

 

«Cool,» he smirks. «Then we can skip the rubber and go straight for the good stuff.»

 

Scratching his creased forehead, Kibum can’t help but sigh. «Whatever. But I do have a compromise if we’re doing this, and that is you show for my every class. In time. And I won’t have any excuses from you.»

 

With pursed lips and a tilt of the head, Jonghyun reposes his arm over the backrest so that he at an automate is closer—nearly too close—to Kibum. He nods. «Sure, that can work. Of course, that is with my own compromise,» he proclaims at even.

 

«And that is?»

 

«You don’t sleep with anyone else as long as you’re sleeping with me.»

 

«Only if that counts for the both of us.»

 

As if on cue, a grin splays across Jonghyun’s lips right away. «Okay, then, hmm… Another compromise. I show up for all of your classes if you only jack off in my presence.»

 

Clenching his jaw, Kibum lets his eyes flick in between Jonghyun’s, perceiving the guile he finds there, dancing, mocking him, almost. He licks his lips, becoming mindful of their close proximity, of how he is sentient to every single rise and fall of Jonghyun’s chest beside him. He grits his teeth momentarily. «Deal.»

 

Their hands clasp together in a firm handshake, a formality to seal a pact Kibum wishes he could undo at once. Any thoughts of regrets are put on a hold, however, when Jonghyun tightens his grip around his hand once he tries to pull away. Kibum halts, his hand limp in Jonghyun’s warm hold. He recognises the younger is staring at him intently; his eyes are jumping from one spot to another as they perceive Kibum’s features, all until they rest firm on his lips.

 

The room is left in a stagnant silence, all until Jonghyun meets his eyes again and murmurs, «Can I kiss you?»

 

Kibum licks his lips, unheeding. The action draws Jonghyun’s attention at an instance, and Kibum takes the opportunity to pull his hand free from his grasp. «I don’t kiss unless it’s foreplay,» he apprises.

 

His statement brings a conceited crook to the corner of Jonghyun’s lips. «Who said it wasn’t foreplay?»

 

He keeps silent then, watching as Jonghyun gradually comes closer, remaining unmoving in his spot when they are inches apart and he can feel Jonghyun’s breath on his cheek. Kibum closes his eyes, left waiting, anticipating for just long enough to make him think he has been fooled, yet it is when he’s about to open his eyes and move away that Jonghyun proceeds to kiss him.

 

It lasts for a mere two seconds before Jonghyun pulls back. Kibum has not battered a single eyelash by the time Jonghyun has taken hold of his chin, and he can feel his lips back on his, in a deeper kiss this time.

 

Kibum has to tilt his head as Jonghyun moves closer, their lips brushing and a wet tongue rubbing over Kibum’s mouth, exploring. A knee driving his legs apart, and he sinks back into the couch with Jonghyun’s tongue slithering over his own.

 

Their fusion of saliva is making squelching sounds that echo in Kibum’s ears. He is wet around the lips, having a hard time to breathe properly. His palms brush against the fabric of the sofa, a diversion to keep himself from pushing at the back of Jonghyun’s thighs and rub himself a proper hard-on. It’s getting more difficult to refrain from doing so as Jonghyun pants into his mouth hotly, no less when his thigh only keeps pushing into his crotch. However it is when he is a fraction from doing just this that Jonghyun pulls away.

 

Heaving for breath, they look at each other, and Kibum sees it immediately. Something in Jonghyun’s lust-blown eyes that matches with the haughty crook on his lips. Kibum grits his teeth, his voice gruff as he says, «But who said it was foreplay, right?»

 

Jonghyun’s form of reply is biting into his bottom lip, grin widened. Kibum has an eerie feeling that this is far from the first nor the last time he will feel like punching that grin off of Jonghyun’s face. He nods to himself, shoving at Jonghyun’s leg between his thighs and getting up from the couch. «I think I should leave.»

 

He has taken only a step away when Jonghyun pulls at his wrist to prevent him from walking any further. Kibum turns to look at him with creased brows. Jonghyun cocks his head. «Tomorrow. Be here at eight.»

 

Kibum presses his red, swollen lips into a thin line, and says nothing before yanking his hand free and shutting the door after himself.


	4. Chapter 4

On his knees and bent over on his bed, Kibum moans. Glib squelching sounds fills the silent room as his eyes slip shut, enjoying by the feeling of his fingers working in and out of himself. A little dirty thinking and rubbing against the bedsheets is what had him going, and now his cock is hard and delicious between his thighs, its angle the perfect bend to turn him on to no end.

 

Kibum curls his fingers and pulls, first towards his balls then up towards his back. It’s becoming harder not to give in and touch himself; to circle his fingers around his cock, thumb the head all until he is smeared with precome… He buries his face in the sheets and whines into the mattress.

 

He is keeping true to his deal with Jonghyun. Not because he is particularly thrilled of whatever mess he has gotten himself caught up in, but rather because Jonghyun would know if he broke his side of the deal. That is, this exact part. Even if restraining from touching himself is painful, and would only become more painful as time went—surely, he knows this first-hand—it also strikes Kibum that breaking from the deal could hurt him severely. And not in a pleasurable way.

 

Sighing, Kibum pulls out his slick fingers, rubbing over his entrance weakly.

 

It all brings him back to that night a week ago, reminding him of how it felt when Jonghyun was the one doing this, and how his blown eyes had stared at him with such hunger. The mere image of it sears heat through his body, making him grit his teeth in dismay.

 

The digital letters of his alarm clock reads 7:34 P.M. Kibum realises he’s running late, an inexplicable excitement rushing through him at the thought of what is to come.

 

Getting to Jonghyun’s place is just as easy as last time, excluding the part where his boxers are getting wet from lube and how his cock is pressing into the front of his jeans sorely. Kibum parks a different spot than the day before, yet again treating himself to a cigarette before he finds himself facing Jonghyun’s front door.

 

When Jonghyun opens, he is wearing a chided expression on his face.

 

«You’re late,» he remarks, closing the door and turning towards Kibum while he is toeing off his shoes.

 

Kibum stares at Jonghyun, offers a glance to his wristwatch, and then stares at Jonghyun again. «By three minutes,» he deadpans, shrugging off his coat and hooking it onto the coat stand.

 

«Whatever,» Jonghyun mutters, walking past him to open a door not far down the hall, turning to look at Kibum as he eventually follows.

 

He did not have to think twice to figure out this would be Jonghyun’s bedroom. It is not too spacious, but still enough to fit a closet, a chest of drawers and some shelves on the walls. A double sized bed is pushed under the only window in the room, and two nightstands with simple lamps are placed on either side of it.

 

As Kibum enters the room, he notices the only articles of personal touch is a couple of framed photos hung up on the wall over the chest of drawers, a few books placed neatly on shelves and a set of potted plants next to them.

 

In his peripheral vision, Kibum observes Jonghyun inspecting him, and so he turns to meet eyes with him. The contact remains unbroken as he backs up and seats himself on the bed, and Jonghyun shuts the door behind his back before stepping closer. Kibum has to crane his neck when he stands in front of him, cocking his head whilst Jonghyun leans down to place his palm on his crotch. His distended cock responds at an instant.

 

«You just couldn’t wait, huh,» Jonghyun murmurs, his hot breath ghosting over Kibum’s parted lips.

 

Having Jonghyun’s perfume invading his nostrils once more under such circumstances makes him feel giddy in all possible ways, even more so with his fingers rubbing over the front of his jeans so sedately. Kibum closes his eyes, sighing through his nose when Jonghyun’s slick tongue nudges his bottom lip and curls around his own.

 

He recognises the stale taste of beer on his mouth, and wonders distantly what Jonghyun has spent his day off doing before their meeting. Kibum has the scarce chance to correct himself for not minding his own business before Jonghyun straddles his thighs and places one palm on his shoulder and the other at his jawline. Their eyes flicker in the split of a second, then Jonghyun leans in to place a firm, lasting kiss on his lips with such force that their noses squeeze into each other’s cheeks in the process.

 

«Come on, Key, ease your shoulders up a bit, will you?» Jonghyun says against his lips once he pulls away, a sigh following soon after. «If it helps, let’s just pretend we’ve never met before. Right now, we’re strangers hooking up for the first time, and I really want to get into your pants even though I think your ass looks great in them. What do you say?»

 

Kibum perceives the crooked grin on Jonghyun’s lips solicitously. He supposes Jonghyun does have a point, for even he can feel how tense and unresponsive he is acting right now. Being around Jonghyun feels like he’s dancing on tiptoes simply because he doesn’t trust him.

 

«You’re right,» Kibum sighs, patting Jonghyun’s hip before urging him off his lap to take a seat on the bed instead so that they can switch positions. Now in Jonghyun’s lap, he takes a light hold of his chin, barely brushing Jonghyun’s lips with his own as he whispers, «Let’s just fuck already.»

 

Jonghyun jolts forward to crush their mouths back together, hands kneading into Kibum’s ass and pushing him closer to him. Their breaths mingle as their lips part, an open invitation for their wet tongues to brush and skate along one another heatedly. Kibum fists the fabric of Jonghyun’s jumper, panting as he pulls at the cloth to tug it up over Jonghyun’s head. He discards it on the floor, slithering his tongue over Jonghyun’s chin and sucking his bottom lip in between his own.

 

The action elicits a moan from Jonghyun, who in turn slips his hands underneath Kibum’s shirt to travel over the lower of his back, the tips of his fingers sinking into the back of his jeans. Kibum pops open the button and flyer to make the feat easier, rewarding Jonghyun with scarping his nails over the planes of his chest as hands sink into the flesh of his bottom, bold fingers gradually finding the hot slickness of his entrance.

 

Kibum arches his back when a finger slips into him, gasping, grating his crotch into Jonghyun’s pelvis recurrently. His cock is throbbing inside his pants, the confined constraint unbearable and overriding his patience.

 

Pulling back, Kibum hastily opens Jonghyun’s pants, the hint taken fairly quick as Kibum wrings out of his shirt and eases down on top of the bed whilst Jonghyun removes his remaining clothes. Fervour pumps through Kibum’s body as he waits. Waits for Jonghyun to pull off his pants and boxers in one go, for Jonghyun to smear his thick cock with cool lube, for Jonghyun to finally push into him so lusciously.

 

A moan slips by him as Jonghyun starts to thrust his hips, the stretch that comes with being filled with his girth a pleasant sting. Kibum takes in the person before him, watches Jonghyun’s toned torso, the veins running along his lower abdomen, similar to the veins he knows to be running along his forearms. With each movement of his hips there is a swell in the muscles of his stomach, and Kibum finds the manoeuvre hypnotic to the extent where he is startled as Jonghyun slips his hands underneath his knees to push his legs further apart, at the same time using his grip as leverage for his own thrusting weight.

 

With the change of position comes an upsurge in Jonghyun’s movements, his drives now shorter and automatically more intense. Kibum lets out a content mewl, rising his arms so that they lay flat beside his head on the mattress. He buries his face in his shoulder, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut as he wheezes with each lunge—

 

«Mr Kim,» Jonghyun calls suddenly, and Kibum’s eyes snap open. Jonghyun’s movements are now stilled to a lax gyrate as he gazes down at him. «Won’t you look at me while I fuck you, Mr Kim?» he whispers.

 

In lack of a response, Kibum merely stares back at him, processing the shock that just went through him and why. This appears to be a satisfying answer to Jonghyun, however, who picks up his pace again with a smirk playing by his lips.

 

Before the realisation of what he is doing can hit him for good, Kibum presses his eyes shut, focusing instead on the sensations soaring through his body, on the precome that is gathering by the slit of his rock-hard cock. He opens his eyes and fixes his stare on the curve of Jonghyun’s collarbones instead, how the junctions of his body swings so charmingly, how his shoulders rise and fall with each huff of breath…

 

As the pleasure builds up to reach a long anticipated pinnacle, Kibum can’t help but whimper, gasping as a prickling sensation roars through him and then he grips onto the bed sheets along with his release. His body shakes and arches on its own accord, warmth rushing over him. He can hear how Jonghyun moans and grunts over him, the sounds alike to the ones he made last time, and it’s along with his wavering hips that Kibum knows he has reached his orgasm.

 

Jonghyun collapses over him with a rumble, and they spend the next moment catching their breaths in silence. While coming to his senses, Kibum apprehends his whereabouts, alert of Jonghyun’s weight on top of him and how his entire body feels clam with the added body heat.

 

«You can get off of me now,» he declares, pushing at Jonghyun’s chest to make him move quicker. Kibum grimaces as his entrance twitches after Jonghyun has pulled out and rolled off him, the greasy sensation of being filled with come strange. He feels disgusting, suddenly.

 

Kibum gets out of bed, tugging on his boxers first thing once he lays eyes on them, then his search carries on for his socks and pants.

 

«You’re leaving?» Jonghyun asks behind him.

 

«Yeah.»

 

«At least wash up? Are you in a hurry?»

 

Grabbing his shirt from the floor, Kibum turns to face Jonghyun as he pulls on the garment even though his cum is sticking to his stomach still. «No thanks,» he replies, ignoring the second question Jonghyun had thrown his way. They stare at each other, Jonghyun still naked on his bed and Kibum fully dressed. He considers thanking Jonghyun for the fuck, but his lips are sealed shut. In the end he takes his leave without saying anything at all, and Jonghyun doesn’t see him out of his apartment this time either.


	5. Chapter 5

«But how was your trip to Thailand anyways? I’m impressed you even showed up for work today,» Kibum muses as he swirls his chopsticks around in his cup of instant noodles.

 

Jinki chortles next to him. «Couldn’t afford one more day off, so I’m just making my painful classes even more painful with my terrible jetlag,» he says, eyes busy on the computer screen. Kibum chuckles. «As for the trip… My wife is more than satisfied, to say the least.»

 

Assessing the knowing grin Jinki sends his way, Kibum fakes revulsion and scoffs. «You shallow prick.»

 

Barking out a laugh, Jinki shuffles through the paper stack on his desk, triumphant strokes of his fingers as he types in the number he was looking for whilst smiling under his nose. «By the way, is it true there was cake last Friday?» he asks, his question followed by Kibum’s phone suddenly buzzing with a new message.

 

«Um,» Kibum starts, thoughtful as he reaches for his phone and startling as it notifies a new message coming in. His contemplation on whether or not there was cake involved in the faculty's meeting last week is put on a hold once he sees who the messages are from.

 

 

 

 **From:** Jonghyun  
When are you done at work today?  
 **Sent:** August 31, 2016 12:13 PM

 

 

 **From:** Jonghyun  
Come to my place after.  
 **Sent:** August 31, 2016 12:13 PM

 

 

 

An airy scoff slips past his lips before he can stop himself. Jinki gives him a look beside him, but he pretends not to notice and glowers at his phone instead. Jonghyun hasn’t made any move to contact him since their last meeting, nor does Kibum feel the need to keep in touch with Jonghyun himself. Even so, he was bound to get a message sooner or later. As much as Kibum sometimes wishes he was oblivious, he sure had not let Jonghyun’s intensive stare on him earlier from today’s lecture pass him by.

 

 

 

 **To:** Jonghyun  
I’m busy.  
 **Sent:** August 31, 2016 12:14 PM

 

 

 

 **From:** Jonghyun  
With?  
 **Sent:** August 31, 2016 12:14 PM

 

 

 

 **To:** Jonghyun  
I have work to do  
 **Sent:** August 31, 2016 12:15 PM

 

 

 

 **From:** Jonghyun  
Great, you can work at my place. Remember your part of the deal.  
 **Sent:** August 31, 2016 12:16 PM

 

 

 

Kibum sighs, defeated. He was sworn to lose this game ever since Jonghyun decided to make it a sport. Jinki’s lingering gaze and quirked brow is asking if there is anything he should worry about, but Kibum shakes his head to shrug it off. It’s pointless to let him in on his delinquency as of yet.

 

 

 

 **To:** Jonghyun  
I’m done at 4.  
 **Sent:** August 31, 2016 12:17 PM

 

 

 

Exchanging his phone for his cup of noodles, Kibum forces forth a smile. «As for a fact, there was cake involved, Jinki. Your favourite one with marzipan.»

 

«No way,» Jinki deadpans, and Kibum hums shrewdly as he takes to enjoying Jinki’s display of dejection.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

By five P.M. Kibum finds himself in Jonghyun’s apartment once more, lying flat on his stomach by the far end of Jonghyun’s bed as he types on his MacBook. Jonghyun for his part has stuck his pillow behind his back and is working on the introductory solo assignment Kibum has given his class for the next two weeks, nose stuck in his book.

 

There is a peaceful silence in the whole apartment, an unhurried beat of fleeting fingers on the keyboard and the occasional turning of pages. The sweet aroma of coffee from his cup by the floor fashions such comfort in his nostrils, it almost appears as if all his worries has dimmed completely.

 

«Hey,» Jonghyun calls, nudging Kibum’s hip with his foot. Kibum hums noncommittally, signing that he is listening even though he spares Jonghyun no glance and continues to work with updating his time schedule. «What are SOP’s? It’s not in the word register.»

 

«Standard operating procedure,» Kibum replies shortly, looking to Jonghyun as he realises he’s staring at him instead of getting back to his studying. A blank expression wears on his face and Kibum sighs. «You know, like a thorough description of how to approach something in order to reach a targeted goal. Instructions.»

 

Jonghyun shoves his book off his lap with a sigh. «This book sucks.»

 

«You youngsters google everything anyway so it doesn’t really matter.»

 

Grumbling, Jonghyun continues to stare at him as he types on his computer. Kibum is persistent on ignoring his stare, however, rather concentrating on getting his work done now that he has the time. Hence, he doesn’t bother to react once Jonghyun edges closer so that he sits beside him, nor when with his lack of response, Jonghyun seats himself on the lower of his back, successfully straddling him.

 

When Jonghyun starts poking at his shoulder blade, Kibum turns to give him a look. «Are you a kid?»

 

«Sure,» he says, a wry smile forming on his lips. He runs his hand down Kibum’s side, locking eyes with him and quirking a brow when he asks, «Are you a boring adult?»

 

«Yes,» Kibum scoffs. «A boring adult with responsibilities.»

 

Jonghyun pouts uncharacteristically. «That’s not fair, I have responsibilities, too.»

 

«Then take care of them,» Kibum rebuts, turning away in order to save his document now that he has been disturbed in the first place. He considers whether this is confidential information Jonghyun shouldn’t be seeing, but soon turns down the idea since his time schedule will be published online nonetheless. «If you fail my class this deal is over.»

 

There’s a sigh from behind him, a fingernail following along the curve of his spine. Despite still wearing his shirt, the deed brings goose bumps to surface on his skin. Kibum remains unmoving as Jonghyun snakes his hands around his torso, at a leisure pace rocking the bulge of his crotch into the swell of Kibum’s ass. Jonghyun traces his lips over the spot underneath his ear, mischievous, before he whispers deeply, «Then inspire me to work harder, Mr Kim.»

 

Kibum grits his teeth and closes his eyes when Jonghyun resumes pressing light kisses over the back of his neck, his hands ascending upwards his chest to pop open the next couple of buttons of his shirt before slipping underneath.

 

The goal in Jonghyun’s mind is apparent as he brushes over his nipple. «You’re not wearing your piercing today either,» he comments into his ear, thumbing the erected nub.

 

«Not during work,» Kibum replies with a shake of his head, thoughtful of how Jonghyun rubs his hard cock on him so indolently.

 

Jonghyun lets out a breath into his nape, a feat that sends shivers down Kibum’s spine, before popping up enough buttons of his shirt so that he can pull it further down Kibum’s back and reveal his shoulder. «A pity,» he murmurs against his skin, his lips pressing against his spine and hands locating their way back to his torso, brushing over the planes of his stomach, nudging his hipbones.

 

With a cloudy mind, Kibum finds himself shutting his eyes again, rolling his hips to meet with Jonghyun’s, simultaneously rubbing his own erection into the bed underneath. It’s a sign of yielding, Kibum clasping together his MacBook a final ratification to that.

 

He feels the growing curve of Jonghyun’s lips on his shoulder and huffs, pulling his shirt out of his trousers and undoing the rest of the buttons when Jonghyun has straightened up on top of him. The younger aids help to wringing off his button-up, as well as his pants and boxers once he is served a prod to the side. Kibum notices his socks are left unbothered, but resolves to leave them as he instead watches Jonghyun twist out of his clothes, watching how his cock springs free and stands so proudly at the base of his hips. It makes his own cock twitch where it brushes by his abdomen, and Kibum has a fleeting thought that there is some beauty in this after all.

 

A set of ephemeral kisses and light brushes of skin later, and Kibum is placed on all fours with Jonghyun fucking his slick fingers into him, his breath growing heavier by the minute. It is when he considers Jonghyun’s perseverance too strong that he lets out a grunt. «All right, kid, just get it on with already, will you?»

 

Jonghyun gives no response, merely pulling out his fingers, and soon Kibum hears the uncapping of a bottle. Convinced of victory, he is prepared for the chill of lube to press by his entrance, however he is caught by surprise when the pressure remains circling around the rim, one, two, three times, all until Jonghyun guides himself downwards so that the head of his cock touches the back of Kibum’s balls instead.

 

Kibum’s breathing is strained as he awaits any upcoming action, resolute in not turning around as he does so. It does not take long, however, before Jonghyun reaches for his chin, twisting his neck in an odd angle for their lips to meet in a sloppy kiss.

 

He allows for it, rather delightfully so as Jonghyun leans closer, his hand leaving Kibum’s cheek to rest on the mattress as his other hand reaches for his cock. Once recognising the familiar prod as Jonghyun slides inside, Kibum rewards him with a deepening of their kiss, catching his bottom lip between his own and pulling with his teeth, sighing into Jonghyun’s mouth as he begins thrusting his hips ever so charmingly.

 

When the position comes to overextend his neck, Kibum turns back around, wrapping his fingers into the sheets as Jonghyun takes the opportunity to pick up his pace significantly, nails digging into his hips. Moans emissions from his throat as he at one point stares at his MacBook bumping to the floor along with the rocks of the bed, stare hazy.

 

Relentless as he is, though, Jonghyun pays the thump little mind.

 

Kibum gasps in surprise when fingers bury into his hair and tugs, immediately reaching for Jonghyun’s forearm at his hip for leverage as he is forced into an upright position, Jonghyun’s smooth chest pressing against his back as he keeps burying his cock into him, albeit a lot slower than before.

 

Grimacing at the irritation of his scalp, Kibum stills in place. Jonghyun’s low voice suddenly resonates right next to his ear as he says, «You know, when people say they think you’re hot, this is what I think of. How my classmates can find you attractive, but I’m the only one pounding your ass like this.»

 

«If you tell _anyone_ about this, Jonghyun, then I _swear_ —»

 

«You like this.»

 

It is more of a statement than anything else. Kibum scoffs at being interrupted in such a manner, but there is no stopping the memory of their little episode in the car from flashing in his mind all of a sudden, and at once he calls to mind how Jonghyun back then, too, had dominated him like this; how Jonghyun’s breath fanned over the shell of his ear so hotly and how incredibly turned _on_ it makes him.

 

He grits his teeth. «I’m serious.»

 

Jonghyun sighs into his neck, ceasing his thrusts all together. «I know,» he mumbles against his skin, Kibum tightening his grip around his forearm as Jonghyun slides it over his stomach to trace his fingers over the fine hairs of Kibum's happy trail. «And I won’t tell anyone, so don’t worry.»

 

Pulling in a breath through his nose, Kibum relaxes in Jonghyun’s hold, relishing the way he traces his fingertips over his lower abdomen while nosing his neck; groaning when Jonghyun drops his hand to curl around the base of his cock. However, he moves no further, hence urging Kibum on to circle his hips so that he both fucks himself onto Jonghyun’s cock and into his hand.

 

Succeeding teeth raking over the side of his neck and the grip of his hair fading, warmth pools in Kibum’s stomach as he once more is back on all fours, Jonghyun fucking into him just like before—only now, his hold remains solid around his cock as he pumps him in tact with his plunges, and Kibum can do nothing but to cry out at the force of sensitivity.

 

Before he can quite wrap his head around it all, Kibum quivers and falls forth on the bed as he comes, the whine leaving his lips seeming to echo at the far back of his mind. He hears, not to mention _feels_ as Jonghyun all of a sudden pulls out all in order to spurt his cum all over the plane of Kibum’s back. When he flops down to lay half on the bed and half on Kibum’s side, it strikes him that there indeed is a hand cupping his cock still, and even though Kibum realises what for, he certainly knows not why.

 

As he eventually turns to give Jonghyun a questioning stare, a lopsided grin forms on his lips. «So that you won’t have an excuse to leave yet,» he reasons breathily.

 

Whilst Jonghyun is off to wash both himself and the poor T-shirt he had used to wipe Kibum’s back, Kibum marvels briefly at his dedication. If Jonghyun is willing to go to the lengths of having someone else’s sperm in the cup of his hand, there is little Kibum can do to stop him. He scoffs at the thought as he pulls on his boxers. At least his MacBook was spared without any further damage.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next following weeks, Kibum manages somewhat to incorporate the meetings with Jonghyun into his schedule. They have settled to meet at least once a week, at the most thrice a week, despite the valuable time being ripped off Kibum’s hands because of it. Any work remaining undone what with the time he loses due to their arrangement, he sees fit to finish over the night, and if one day he’ll decline Jonghyun’s wish to meet, another day will be arranged shortly.

 

Consequently, Kibum is denied attempting to cut off their deal at any rate, no matter how much he tries to fit in a solution for his negligence.

 

With given guidelines and tips from Kibum’s side, Jonghyun has successfully written and delivered his first solo assignment for his class. Although Jonghyun seems to be thinking more about sex than actually studying whenever Kibum is over, that matter proves to overshadow the fact that he is, at least for now, an obedient student.

 

It is a late Monday in the middle of September when he lies side to side with Jonghyun in his bed, both catching their breaths as warmth spread within and sweat gather at their brows. The day isn’t particularly different from any other day they have been doing the very same thing as now, however there is a feeling of insouciance growing in the pit of Kibum’s stomach that shouldn’t be there—not when he is somewhere he doesn’t belong.

 

This thought mulls over in his mind whilst they share a state of taciturnity, and it continues to do so even as Jonghyun calmly traces a finger over his ribs where he knows for his tattoo to be.

 

«Why did you get this?» he asks, voice a murmur.

 

«They say the elephant is mindful of all things, and that from its thoughts, it brings forth jewels of contemplation,» Kibum says soberly. Jonghyun’s reaction is, so to speak, vacant. He exhales, brooding and low, as he attentions on Jonghyun’s touch. «Because the symbol of the elephant is something that matters to me. The flower crown is just because it’s pretty.»

 

Jonghyun is silent for a moment longer before he speaks. «That’s kind of gay.»

 

Before he can stop himself, Kibum scoffs. «I hate to break it to you, Jonghyun, but as for a fact, I _am_ gay.»

 

Looking at him, Kibum studies the glint in Jonghyun’s eyes and the way he bites into his bottom lip in a bashful smile. His chest is still glistening with drying perspiration, though his breathing has long since steadied. There is something with seeing Jonghyun like this, Kibum thinks; he looks raw, as if radiating with a juvenile-like glow. Kibum looks away and cards a hand through his hair, staring at the roof.

 

«Your humour is lacking,» he comments half-heartedly.

 

Grinning, Jonghyun pokes his ribs before pulling back, and as he does, Kibum’s stomach lets out an obnoxious grumble of complaint. He briefly remembers eating a poor lunch, and it is sure to be some hours ago now.

 

«You’re hungry?» Jonghyun asks, quirking a brow at him. «I can fix something up if you’d like. It’s past dinner time, so I was going to anyway.»

 

Kibum sits up in bed as Jonghyun slips on a fresh pair of boxers and works with sticking his legs into his twisted, grey sweatpants without stumbling over his own feet. «You know, I should probably head home,» he says, rubbing his neck despite himself.

 

Coming to a halt once he has pulled at the strings of his pants, Jonghyun gives him an unimpressed look with his hands on his hips. «Seriously, Mr Kim, why bother driving home on an empty stomach when you can eat here?» he asks, already on his way out the door. «Feel free to wash up in the bathroom if you’d like, I’ll be in the kitchen.»

 

He lets out a grunt once Jonghyun is out of sight, sliding out of bed to gather up all his scattered clothes and making a beeline for the bathroom across the hall to clean up the most superficial remains of cum from his body. He has slipped on his slacks and buttoned up at least some of the buttons of his shirt when he walks into the living area to find Jonghyun in front of the oven.

 

Walking closer, he leans back against the nearby counter and crosses his arms over his chest as he peers over at the steaming pots he finds Jonghyun stirring in—then he lifts a brow. «You cook?»

 

Jonghyun barks out a laugh at his question. «Not at all,» he denies, smiling eyes staying fixed on the stove as the food continues boiling. «Mum sends me home-cooked meals every now and then, and it’s enough for me to have at least some sort of leftovers throughout the week. Nags at me to eat properly, or else I’ll never get good grades. That kind of stuff.»

 

«And here I thought you’d be living on noodles like most of your other fellow students,» Kibum purses his lips, gazing after Jonghyun as he snickers under his breath before turning off the stove, reaching up to the cupboards for two bowls and glasses, setting them neatly by the table along with cutlery. It’s a small thing for two people, maybe three with some effort, decorated with a tablecloth in the middle and a small vase with a fake flower in it on top.

 

Jonghyun has already fetched trivets and put both pots in the middle of the crockery when Kibum is in deep deliberation whether this is a good idea or not. Water bottle in hand, Jonghyun gives him a questioning stare as he makes to fill the glasses. «Coming?» he asks.

 

Kibum shouldn’t. He should be drawing the line, say no; go home to his own house and eat his own home-made food instead. Yet, against all logic in his mind, Kibum finds himself doing just the opposite; being together with _Jonghyun_ , eating _Jonghyun’s mum’s_ homemade meal, all in _Jonghyun’s_ apartment.

 

«How is it?»

 

The smile on Kibum’s lips is forced—at least, so he tells himself. «It’s delicious,» he praises, digging for another serving from his bowl.

 

«I’ll fill mum in on that later, she’s always happy to hear how she successfully passed down her gift of hospitality,» Jonghyun utters to himself, a small grin tracing his lips.

 

It is a rather small comment, perhaps not even made for him, but it’s still enough to kick off a trail of thought unwanted—that of relationships, of morality; the fact that he is doing something he shouldn’t be doing in the first place. Kibum chews at the inside of his cheek, staring absently at the mole by Jonghyun’s collarbones. He is quiet for a moment longer, then he lowers his gaze back to the table. «You have good relations with your family?» he asks, and though it is odd for him to prod any matter beyond his and Jonghyun’s general connection and him being in his class, the question is asked by awfully casual means.

 

Jonghyun tilts his head to the side and looks at him, appearing to be in contemplation. «Sure,» he says at length, nodding. «It’s only ever been me, my sister and mother, though, so I guess we haven’t had much of a choice other than to get along well.»

 

Hearing this, Kibum nods, deciding to leave the subject at that. Prying too much would be suspicious, and along with that, he isn’t particularly fond of having Jonghyun think he cares. As he takes a sip from his water, however, Jonghyun is still watching him, and it becomes apparent that, for some reason, he does not feel the same way.

 

«I haven’t told you this before,» he starts, peculiarly conversational in the way he leans his elbow on the table edge, «but this isn’t actually my apartment. You’d think I was wealthy or just plain spoiled, right? Since I get to live by myself in such a nice place, even without a job. But I only get to live here because my sister is overseas for the next five years studying and mum convinced her to let me stay here for my time in university. That’s why I don’t have much of my stuff here, too.»

 

Kibum feels his mouth open and close, but he isn’t quite sure what to say, what with the way Jonghyun now all of a sudden has determined to let him in on his personal life as if he is someone who concerns him—as if he is someone he trusts.

 

He has no chance to voice his bewilderment before Jonghyun speaks anew, lightly tapping his finger against the table surface as he avoids his eyes, saying, «And, actually… The BMW isn’t mine, either, just in case you wondered if I really were pampered to bits, or if you wondered about the purple magic tree, for that matter. Sodam lets me borrow it by the compromise of keeping it clean and spotless.»

 

«Right,» Kibum deadpans, finally finding his voice to speak. A frown creases between his brows. The colour of that godforsaken magic tree is far from his mind, to say the least. «And keeping her car clean and spotless involves inviting strangers to have sex in it. Is that it?»

 

« _No_ ,» Jonghyun hurries to say, a capricious heat rushing to his face. He shakes his head and bites into the corner of his lip. «That was just a one-time thing.»

 

Leaning back in his chair and deeming himself sated, Kibum can’t help but let out a bewildered chuckle. «Well, if your sister is as cautious about lending you her stuff as you say, then I’m not blaming her. Aren’t you a little too ungrateful?»

 

Jonghyun crosses his arms over his chest and juts out his chin intractably. «No way! After all she has made me go through during our childhood, it’s only fair she loves me this much.»

 

Kibum is not entirely convinced by that, but then again, he isn't about to ask where Jonghyun picked up all his dirty tricks from.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s the third Friday of the month. Or, as Jinki persistently tells him, the _best_ _day_ of the entire month. Kibum can’t say he shares the enthusiasm to that extent, but at least he has been promised a great time—by Jinki’s tricky wile, no less.

 

«Nothing much,» he had replied earlier that weak when Jinki asked what he wished for his birthday. «Treat me to a meal and a drink or something. Just please don’t make a big deal out of it.»

 

That’s when Jinki had wiggled his index finger at him and the knowing light of ploy played in his eyes suddenly. «Only one wish per birthday boy, Kibum, you know how it is. But don’t worry yourself, I’ll only fulfil the wish you desire the most, I’m sure of it.»

 

It is thus, with creeping suspicion in place, Kibum indeed is hauled along to an illustrious restaurant in the centre of town they’ve been to several times before. In addition to that, their co-workers also seem to favour the place, seeing as Kibum and Jinki both have joined their bunch for drinks and enjoyable celebratory events in the past here.

 

«You know me too well,» Kibum muses with a smile as he fishes for his Marlboro and lights up a smoke. Jinki has reserved them a table on the roofed patio at the back of the venue, viewing the docking area and the grand fountain beside the local shops and clubs. Youths and elders alike wander out on an evening like this, with dry weather and mild temperatures. Autumn treats them well this year, and it shows by the livelihood of the streets and restaurant likewise.

 

Jinki chuckles across from him, sipping on his glass of beer before sitting back in his chair comfortably. «Well, I know you well enough to tell you’d probably be trembling with the mere thought of such abstinence from your beloved nicotine already, had I ordered us a spot inside.»

 

Biting the inside of his lip, Kibum scorns Jinki’s teasing and instead raises his glass in a toast. «That, I will drink to.»

 

Their clinking glasses of beer and amalgamated laughers are favourable promises for the pleasant evening to come. Looking at Jinki’s crinkled, smiling eyes now brings him back to when they first met all nine years ago on Kibum’s first day of work at the university. Jinki’s warm personality is as welcoming still as it was back then—Kibum wonders briefly if perhaps their close friendship is the best thing that could ever come out of leaving his home city. One thing he does know for sure, on the other hand, is that his thirties was one of the most propitious decades of his life thus far.

 

«Okay, listen,» Jinki says, his words slightly muffled as he speaks while cleaning the corners of his mouth with his napkin. Their plates lay empty between them after they have shared a hefty meal of barbecue; a combination of the best only, with chicken wings, scampi, spareribs and onion rings. He supposes it’s their usual order by now.

 

Digging into the pocket of his jacket, Jinki fishes forth a small object he places on the table in front of Kibum. «Look after this for me while I go fetch something, will you? I’ll be right back. And don’t you dare lose it!» he warns with a pointed finger before walking inside the restaurant and out of sight.

 

Kibum grins at his retreating back, although his expression shifts into something of confusion as he lays eyes on the small silver key Jinki left behind. It has nothing special about it, and Kibum can honestly say he has no idea what it is for.

 

Hence, he leaves it be by the table surface, careful not to have it lost when a waitress comes to clean up their platters and empty glasses. He orders for a refill of their beers and a bottle of soju, in the middle of firing up a new smoke as he waits, when Jinki finally returns—now with a sizeable, blue box in his hands that he places carefully on the empty chair next to him.

 

A wide grin spreads across Jinki’s face as he sits back in his own chair. «This,» he points to the casket, satisfied, «is my gift to you. Happy birthday, Kibum.»

 

Tilting his head to the side, Kibum is about to reproof Jinki for going out of his way and buying him two presents when he said himself he’d only get one. Jinki persists he take a look, however, and so Kibum lets the disapproval be for now as he studies the blue object closer. A keyhole in a silver that matches the key on the table decorates the front, and through it towards the surface runs a similar line of adorning silver. On top, he finds a plate that reads _Taylor’s 1863 Single Harvest Port_ , and it then dawns on Kibum what it is.

 

He looks at Jinki with disbelieving eyes. «Are you serious?»

 

«Open it,» Jinki urges with a smile.

 

Kibum unlocks the chest with tingling fingers, almost feeling like a child all over again as it opens to reveal the very bottle of port wine he has been trying to set his claws into for some time now. He beams, the smile stretching so wide on his lips that his cheeks ache and he almost feels foolish. A warmth not caused by alcohol spreads within him, and he gets up to hug Jinki tightly.

 

«You are unbelievable,» he says, causing Jinki to chortle into his nape. Kibum strengthens his hold around him, and Jinki does the same as far as he can in his sitting position. «Thank you. Thank you so, so much.»

 

«It’ll fit nicely in your collection, no?»

 

«Yes, I’ve been trying to get my hands on this for a while,» Kibum says, patting the chest next to him after getting back to his seat and securing the lock safely inside his pocket. «But Jinki, you really didn’t have to. Wasn’t it too expensive?»

 

Jinki disregards the matter with a wave of his hand, but such a reply does not erase the crook of Kibum’s brows. He asks not in the belief Jinki is low on money, rather because Jinki has a wife and kids to care for, while he has mainly himself to secure. Kibum doubts he’d even make investments like these for himself had he had a family also.

 

« _Mr Kim_!» comes a gasp from further away, and considering the heavy chatter and brassy music of the restaurant, Kibum is surprised he even notices someone calling out a name so common. Even so, any traces of astonishment dissipate from his body the moment he recognises who the voice belongs to. Apprehension grows in its place, as Jonghyun saunters his way over to their table with a gleeful expression on his face.

 

The closer Jonghyun gets, the easier it is to distinguish his less sober state, and Kibum knows not how to respond to Jinki’s questioning look other than to pretend he is just as clueless as to why a student would approach him like this.

 

«You’re here,» Jonghyun says once he stands by their table. He looks at Kibum, blinks his leaden eyes, then he giggles as he points to his own chest. «I’m here. I’m here too! We’re never on the same place by coincidence, don’t you think? It’s always planned, right?»

 

Kibum’s heart leaps ahead of him before he can quite process the situation, much less figure out how to get out of this unharmed. He sneaks an alarmed glance over at Jinki, finding him staring at Jonghyun with brows lifted in amusement, and it at least soothes some of his nerves. He clears his throat, mind racing, grasping for words that will be smart to speak under such circumstances.

 

«Right… Jonghyun, do you have anyone else with you?» he finds himself asking, gazing over the crowded venue as if he would easily spot someone acquainted to the boy. «You can get home safely on your own?»

 

Hearing his words, Jonghyun pouts his lips and crosses his arms in an oddly childish way. «I don’t wanna go home,» he slurs, his eyes leaving Kibum’s stare to trail over his features, then further down his body. Kibum shifts in his seat, mindful of Jinki watching them in silence. Jonghyun sounds dreadfully distracted as he speaks again, still not meeting Kibum’s sharp eyes. «We’re out celebrating because we got _reeeally_ good results on our project! Don’t you think I did well, Mr Kim? Can I get good grades in your class too, since we help each other out so well? Pretty please?»

 

«Jonghyun,» someone else says, stepping up to them and taking a hold of Jonghyun’s forearm as if he would suddenly walk away from him unseen.

 

Kibum recognises him from his class. Minho. He’s one of Jonghyun’s friends, who he likes joking around with during lectures, and who he has seen Jonghyun texting time and again whenever Kibum is over. Kibum’s impression of him is of the good. However, as he locks eyes with him now, he is not quite sure what he finds in Minho’s gaze.

 

Can it be Jonghyun told him? Does he know anything about him that he shouldn’t?

 

Minho bows at both him and Jinki apologetically. «I’m sorry for the trouble, we’ve had some drinks and my friend here is a little light with his liquor,» he grins sheepishly, far more sober than his companion, who splutters words of defence next to him.

 

«That’s quite all right, just make sure to take care of each other,» Jinki smiles politely.

 

Jonghyun, the opposite of polite, scoffs. « _I_ can take care of myself. Minho here is underage! It’s such a hassle!»

 

Elbowing Jonghyun in the side, Minho quickly bows again. «So sorry, we’ll be leaving now,» he says, pulling at Jonghyun to follow him, who is still muttering complaints under his breath but trails behind his friend nonetheless.

 

Kibum eases out a breath of relief once they are gone, Jinki’s titter bringing forth a smile to his lips, as well.

 

«That’s inconvenient,» Jinki comments, entertained.

 

Giving an affirming grunt, Kibum falls back in his seat, mindful of the way Jinki looks at him right now. It appears to be similar to the one Minho had given him earlier; that of significance, of meaningful knowledge. Kibum, in hopes of being delusional, finds this a good time to fire up a cigarette, elated that Jinki sees it for himself to twist open the cap of soju on the table. He would have had to do it himself if not.


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhere distant, his phone seems to ring up with a text message. There is no way to say for sure with his brain just barely differentiating imagination from reality and his body still resting heavy with sleep, and so it falls natural to simply fall back into a deep, dreamless slumber that feels like it lasts for a whole hour.

 

It soon becomes clear, however, that the slumber lasts far from an hour but a mere two minutes as his phone buzzes up once more—only now, the sound timbres ten times louder in his ears, quickly prompting Kibum to wake with a startle and automatically throw a hand out for the device. With squinting eyes, his vision soon adapts to find the vexing text message at fault stare back at him.

 

 

 

** From: ** Jonghyun

Good afternoon, Mr Kim. Sobering up, it strikes me we certainly did meet by accident last night, and I realise some words were spoken that were rather unfortunate. What else, my seeking you out on free will was also against my true intents of keeping our secret concealed still. It is with great caution I send this, as my memory is a little hazy, but I remember enough to know my actions were wrong. I’m sorry if I made things difficult for you. I hope this doesn’t change anything  J

** Sent: ** September 24, 2016 1:17 PM

 

 

 

Kibum groans, as with reading the message, recollections of yesterday also resurfaces in his mind. It comes to him in bits and pieces, enough to comprehend Jonghyun almost outed him in front of Jinki in his drunk state.

 

Part of him believes Jinki to be adequately smart to read between the lines of Jonghyun’s foolish slurs. The thought makes him wince. Could it be? Kibum has not outwardly spoken about his… _tendencies_ , but surely Jinki’s perceptive self has picked up something along the way. With such intel, it doesn’t take a mastermind to put two and two together, yet Kibum isn’t too concerned about the matter, at least not as for now. Jinki would confront him before going to the school board. That way, at least he would be prepared.

 

As for Jonghyun though, his actions last night makes him feel irate.

 

He can’t be guaranteed Jonghyun only acted in such a way by the sight of him. For what Kibum can tell, Jonghyun, in his weaken-minded state, can talk all he wants about Kibum and their relations; about their culpable agreement. That could explain why Minho looked at him the way he did—although Kibum hopes and wishes that to be false. If Jonghyun takes their agreement so lightly, then Kibum needs to end it quick.

 

The temptation is taunting; for as easy as it sounds to walk out of this mess, there is no way to tell whether continuing or quitting now is what will burn him the most.

 

It is with this thought Kibum glares at the smiley at the end of Jonghyun’s text, tossing away his phone in turn of sinking further into his blankets, hoping for further sleep to ease his headache.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

Back to the standard week of everyday work and duties, Kibum finds that little has changed from the week before. Jinki wishes him a good morning as per usual, what with his bright smile and ever so cheerful voice that Kibum stills thinks too inhuman at such an early hour, but as the exuberance is contagious, he’s not about to complain.

 

Even through lunch there was no indication that Jinki thinks of him differently. Kibum spent the time trying to discern any changes in the way he acts around him, but beside Kibum himself appearing a little unusual with his sudden interest in his work colleague, Jinki gave away no hints of having a certain issue in his mind that he thinks important to bring up in private. It all but erases all worry from Kibum’s mind, and efficiently so.

 

The root to Kibum’s current problems, however, only seems to want to increase the pile of complications that presently weighs on his shoulders.

 

During this day’s lecture, Jonghyun makes it obvious he’s not taking any notes. It’s not like he’s the only one without a notebook or a computer, or that Kibum cares deeply about the depths of these students’ efforts to pass their degrees. Either how, no matter how much he wishes it weren’t so, Kibum can’t seem to ignore Jonghyun completely. Each time he faces the room, his eyes are pulled to Jonghyun at some point, and if he tries to keep his eyes on the opposite side of the student crowd, Jonghyun is still there in his peripheral vision.

 

And today, whether he likes it or not, Kibum sees Jonghyun doing the contrary of what was promised. As if that wasn’t enough, he continually pushes to lock eyes with him from across the room whilst wearing a look on his face that goes along poorly with Kibum’s tolerance.

 

Doing his very best to not reveal his inner turmoil, Kibum proceeds with his lecture in hopes Jonghyun will grow tired and eventually give up on his acts. In the middle of giving an explanation of interchangeable relations between state and church, his phone by the catheter rings with a new message. Briefly apologising for the disturbance, Kibum continues with his elucidation as he walks over to put his phone on vibrate, pausing momentarily with his words as he reads the message.

 

 

 

** From: ** Jonghyun

You look rly hot today

** Sent: ** September 26, 2016 2:14 PM

 

 

 

Kibum clenches his teeth together, taking a deep, silent breath to prevent himself from lifting his gaze to glare daggers into Jonghyun’s skull. In place of that, he manages a smile on his lips as he continues where he had dropped off. It soon turns out, though, that merely putting his phone on vibrate is far from sufficient in keeping Jonghyun off his back, as his phone eventually buzzes and the screen lights up to present him incoming messages.

 

 

 

** From: ** Jonghyun

The way those pants squeezes your fat ass… yum

** Sent: ** September 26, 2016 2:19 PM

 

 

 

** From: ** Jonghyun

Fuck i want you so bad rn

** Sent: ** September 26, 2016 2:19 PM

 

 

 

Cold runs down his back suddenly, and then his hand is out quick to turn on the do not disturb feature before any other notifications can display on the device. Jonghyun has quite the nerve to be texting him in the middle of class… Not to mention _this_ noticeably. Kibum realises one moment too late when he looks up to meet Jonghyun’s eyes, finding the fiery mien there unchanging from before.

 

He looks away hastily, as if burned by the mere stare of one student in a crowd of many.

 

Kibum has to pull himself together, despite the impulsive stir in his abdomen that makes his cock twitch behind his slacks. Keeping his head cold and managing somewhat intelligent replies to his students’ questions regarding the current subject proves to be hard, and in the end, he calls for a break a good twenty minutes before originally scheduled. He leaves all his belongings behind, hopefully appearing composed as he leaves and finds his way to a bathroom he hopes to be poorly trafficked.

 

Having just made sure none of the bathroom stalls are locked, Kibum turns in time to find Jonghyun walking in through the door. He meets him halfway athwart the room, the door slamming shut behind them as Kibum fumes. «What the hell do you think you’re doing?» he asks, shoving at Jonghyun’s chest. «You can’t just—»

 

«Come,» Jonghyun interrupts, taking a hold of Kibum’s wrist in the midst of his push.

 

«What—»

 

Jonghyun pulls him into one of the stalls and locks the door before facing him. Kibum crosses his arms and frowns angrily. «What exactly is your problem?»

 

Sheepish grin on place, Jonghyun rubs at his nape and heaves a sigh. «Nothing,» he says, a reply that makes Kibum narrow his eyes and hence prompting Jonghyun to splutter for more words. «Really, there’s no problem, okay? I just—I want you.»

 

«Jonghyun, a pretty fucking big part of this is that you’re not supposed to _want_ me on school grounds, don’t you get that?» Kibum hisses, all of a sudden suspicious that someone might be listening in on their conversation even though he clearly saw all the stalls unoccupied just a minute ago.

 

«Come on, Mr Kim, don’t be like this,» Jonghyun says, tone stuck somewhere in between a whine and vindication. He steps closer, palms warm where they rest firm on Kibum’s waist and eyes probing as they flicker in between his. Then, before Kibum can utter a single rational word of his irate thoughts, he comes closer still, their thighs brushing and breaths mingling as his nose brushes Kibum’s cheek and lips hover near. «Just this once,» he whispers.

 

Kibum grits his teeth, an angry frown creasing between his brows. All reason in his mind says to quit, to push Jonghyun away and draw the line; ever since they started this mess, he promised himself never to risk with his job more than he already is doing, and just being in the same toilet stall at the same time is a good step in the wrong direction. In spite of that, Kibum can’t seem to find it in himself to do as he should. Not with Jonghyun’s perfume lingering in his nostrils, nor with Jonghyun’s hands rubbing over his hips and slithering down to squeeze his ass so tight that his already swelling cock presses against Jonghyun’s pelvis.

 

Mind troubled, Kibum remains silent, eyes squeezing shut as if it would make him any shrewder in this situation. Doing that works against its intention, however, as Jonghyun takes it as an invitation for connecting their lips in a deep kiss. It is brief, yet it lasts long enough for their tongues to meld and leave Kibum breathless once they part.

 

«Just this once,» Jonghyun repeats, eyes locked to Kibum’s as he lowers himself to his knees and runs his open mouth over the growing bulge of his pants teasingly.

 

The mere sight rushes blood to his cock, and it’s the last straw for Kibum to cave in and let out a breathy groan whilst he works open his belt and flyer. Jonghyun’s victorious grin is near ecstatic. He wastes no time pushing down both pants and underwear, the belt clinking against the floor just in time for the restroom door to open and announce a new person inside. It’s too late to back down now though, Kibum reflects, watching as his cock springs free and hardens further in Jonghyun’s awaiting fist.

 

His eyes flicker to the door handle, half-expecting it to turn at any moment, but the person outside shows no interest of such and locks themselves into one of the other stalls. Of course; the door is surely locked, and no one can walk in on them even if they tried.

 

Kibum’s attention is pulled back to the one between his legs once Jonghyun runs his wet tongue along the underside of his erection, appearing excessively exultant with himself as his lips close around the tip, tongue pressing up against the flesh as he takes more size into his mouth. Kibum fights back a groan, wallowing in the sensation of Jonghyun’s warmth surrounding his cock so.

 

With that first taste, Jonghyun pulls back again, soon enough sucking at the veined skin and coating his length with hot saliva, then proceeding with lapping at the head of Kibum’s cock whilst his hand glides along the base; runs in tact with his bobbing head, up and down accordingly, pressing at both cock and ball sac. Kibum arches his back so that his shoulder blades rest on the wall behind him and his pelvis protrudes, teeth sinking into his lip as he watches Jonghyun work, mindful of how loud the sound of him seem to be in the confined room—especially when the person outside deem their hands clean and shuts the faucet.

 

They leave without further ado, thankfully, though at least two more are welcomed in before the door can slam shut behind them judging by the two sounds of locks turning soon after. Kibum wonders if there’s a third person waiting for their turn, if their other two companions can hear how well Jonghyun is taking his cock right now, one palm resting flat against Kibum’s balls and lower abdomen and the other at his naked hip as he swallows down on his cock repeatedly and fast.

 

Eyes slipping shut, Kibum drops his head to the wall, savouring the tingles soaring through his body, his blood rushing in his veins. He covers his mouth, afraid his lowered guard will permit any wanton sound escaping his lips, even more so now that the two girls outside seem to find it a perfect occasion to converse about their assignment results, and another person sees themselves into a toilet stall. Breath growing heavy and hips battling against the urge to buckle, Kibum digs his free hand into the strands of Jonghyun’s hair, earning a low grunt.

 

When Jonghyun’s touch and warmth suddenly disappears completely, Kibum barely has the time to peer an eye open and hiss at him to continue, before Jonghyun sucks one of his sacs into his heated mouth without further warning. The faintest of yelps erupts from Kibum’s throat, prompting him to press harder onto his lips, yet it’s plenty loud for the chatting girls outside to fall silent and eventually leave.

 

Jonghyun smirks, taking both sacs into his mouth and giving a stout suck, then releasing one after the other, tongue darting out to lap at the crevice parting either sac. Kibum pulls at Jonghyun’s hair, guiding him back to his straining, rock-hard cock, a feat he takes wilfully as he goes back to sucking at the girth, combining his rapid actions with both a stretched mouth and fondling hands. Kibum conveys his gratitude by rubbing his fingers into Jonghyun’s scalp, wheezes growing loud through his nose and body ever the more desperate for whatever promises are offered by Jonghyun’s slick tongue and kneading fingers.

 

His thighs quake, Jonghyun locking passionate, valiant eyes with him, daring in their stare, but Kibum takes no stance against such a taunt—is left with a lesser of an option, as his mind clouds over and teeth grit in resistance to the moan that slips by him once he orgasms and spills into Jonghyun’s taking mouth.

 

It hits him with grave alertness that any sounds he made just now were most likely heard quite clearly by the person he knows to still be on the other side of the door, and with a realisation of such comes also the recognition of whatever illicit deed he let take place.

 

Kibum stares down at Jonghyun, just in time for him to swallow and glide his lips off his cock, a string of saliva the only connection left until Jonghyun breaks it by wiping his swollen mouth with his sleeve. He grins up at him, unapologetic, and as he pulls up Kibum’s underwear and pants, the belt dangles in union with the door outside opening and falling shut. Kibum listens for movement or a lock turning, but when the toilet remains silent, he yanks harshly at Jonghyun’s hair, who hisses and gets to his feet like ordered.

 

«This won’t ever happen again, you hear me?» Kibum voices angrily whilst stuffing his shirt back into his pants.

 

Jonghyun licks his lips, catching his breath still. He shifts his feet, nods. «Understood.»

 

«And we need to talk, so be home before seven tonight, all right?»

 

Another nod, «Okay.»

 

Kibum sighs and clenches his jaw, frustrated more by himself at the moment, rather grateful for Jonghyun’s lack of further comment. He runs a hand through his hair, throwing a hand in the direction of the door. «Freshen up and go back to your friends. You haven’t been in any restrooms during your absence.»

 

Nodding one final time, Jonghyun does as told and leaves the toilet stall, leaving Kibum alone after locking the door after him. He waits for the door to fall shut before cursing under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

 

It’s dry weather and just about getting dark by the time Kibum gets to Jonghyun’s place, a couple minutes later than planned. Hence, he wastes no more time than necessary after parking his car, quick on his feet crossing the street. Nearing the aimed-for entryway, however, he comes to a stop outside of it instead of entering as he usual does as he finds Jonghyun waiting for him outside.

 

«I thought we’d go for a walk,» he says, careful in his proposition.

 

Kibum hesitates before nodding, soon concluding that whatever place Jonghyun has in mind, he’ll go along with in the pure belief that Jonghyun wouldn’t so suddenly do anything overly reckless. And even if he did, he has enough bone in the nose to face whatever threat may come with foolishness, Kibum thinks grumblingly to himself whilst he evens out the collar of his coat so that it shelters his face somewhat as he falls in step behind Jonghyun.

 

They walk in quiet, Kibum keeping a step or two's distance between them as Jonghyun leads way. It takes a good five minutes walking around the apartment complex, in line with the main road and down a stairway made of rock towards a relatively large area of grass, hovering trees and bushes, and a small pond. A gravel road leads path in between the patches of colourful nature, and it is also the one the both of them tread as Jonghyun makes way round a breadth of the pond to a bench not far away that views the water. Kibum recognises it’s the same park area that can be seen from Jonghyun’s bedroom window.

 

«You know why we’re here right now?» Kibum asks once they’ve settled down on the bench, the gap between them somehow feeling too far and too short at the one and same time.

 

«Probably so you can yell at me again.»

 

Mouth opening to retaliate, Kibum soon stops himself in turn of meeting Jonghyun’s eyes. The conceited mirth he expects to find on his face isn’t there; only a defiant look glimmering in his eyes is what stares back at him, and Kibum bites his teeth together before looking away. «I’m not going to yell,» he says. «But I think we should talk about what’s been happening lately.»

 

Jonghyun adjusts his position beside him and hums under his breath. «All right.»

 

Kibum leans back in his seat, crossing his legs and his arms over his chest as he figures out what he wants to say. He hadn’t gotten much time to sort out his thoughts regarding their meeting since he left work, thus leaving his mind troubled as he looks for each question’s importance. In the end, he decides on what he wants to know first. «Minho, your friends—do they know anything about us? Do they know what you spend your time doing whenever you’re not with them?»

 

He can feel Jonghyun’s eyes on him, but Kibum finds a sudden interest in the handful of ducks swimming around in the pond.

 

«No,» comes Jonghyun’s firm reply once he understands he won’t obtain eye contact. «At least I don’t think so. I haven’t told them anything, and if they draw any conclusions it’s not from anything I’ve said.»

 

A bitter smile forms on Kibum’s lips. «Yet their conclusions could already have been drawn, based on your actions,» he states, the irony surfacing in his gut feeling stale. He meets his eyes this time, finding Jonghyun gnawing on his lip and fiddling with the string of his sweatpants. Kibum sighs. «You’ve been reckless. And I’m not going to put all the blame on you, because I was reckless, too—but you understand your behaviour today is unacceptable, do you not? The same goes for you approaching me in public. It’s important you get that can’t happen if our agreement is going to work out.»

 

«That’s right,» Jonghyun says resolutely, nodding to himself as he straightens back against the backrest. «Our agreement is mutual, and I don’t mind putting all the blame on you to the school board. You don’t exactly seem like the type to disregard your own mistakes just to keep a job. Don’t get me wrong, Mr Kim, I know I did wrong and I acknowledge it was stupid of me to act the way I did, but the same goes for you.»

 

_ The threat still stands _ .

 

Kibum clenches his jaw. He supposes Jonghyun is right; in a possible future confrontation with his superiors, he would take all responsibility for initiating and upholding a relationship with a student that goes beyond student-lecturer associations. He’d lose his job and his repute would be damaged, sure, but he’d never stick up that fight for the likes of him. That leaves Jonghyun on the winning side, however this between them will turn out in the end. It is but a baffling rediscovery that Jonghyun, with his otherwise vigorous and childlike nature, has this side to him.

 

«Very well,» Kibum finally voices, his pitch cut short through his contemplations. His hand tracks to his jacket pocket, fishing out a cigarette before running it in between his fingertips as they sit in silence.

 

A girl that looks to be around Jonghyun’s age passes by them, though it appears she’s not an acquaintance as she gives no sign of greeting and rather speeds up her jog to get out of their vicinity. Kibum imagines Jonghyun is feeling triumphant with himself where he sits in calm, maybe even boastful enough to be even more unrestricted with their compromises from this day onward. Kibum shakes the thought off, finding succour in lightning up his cig and studying the carefree nature of the ducks by the pond.

 

«I’ve wanted to ask,» Jonghyun starts at some point when Kibum is in the middle of puffing out a cloud of smoke through his nose, «why do you smoke?»

 

Licking his lips, Kibum offers a curt shrug of the shoulder. «Stress relief, I guess.»

 

He feels Jonghyun shifting next to him, all until he has edged himself closer and Kibum glances over at him to find the familiar cheeky quirk to his lips that usually means he’s about to say something imprudent. «Then why not stub the cigarettes and spend more time with me instead? I thought having sex was one of the best stress reliefs you could get,» he says, cocking his head to the side with his grin on place. «In fact, we should get it on right now, don’t you think?»

 

Kibum studies Jonghyun’s face as he leans closer, trying to discern his sudden change in mood; if he’s only trying to lighten the atmosphere or if he is being earnest. «If you try anything funny, the only place this cigarette will be stubbed out is in your face,» he retaliates in the same means.

 

«You wouldn’t dare,» Jonghyun narrows his eyes, the glint in his orbs mischievous.

 

Taking one last drag from his cigarette, Kibum flicks the butt to the ground and purses his lips to exhale the cloud of smoke in Jonghyun’s face. «Try me.»

 

Jonghyun smirks through the vapour, more than pleased with himself, before he takes hold of Kibum’s chin and seals his lips with his own, tongue darting out to lick a wet stripe over their crease, then slipping in between Kibum’s lips to nudge over his tongue, warm and slick. Kibum welcomes the gesture, thinking not of how they are ending up like this when he originally planned to give Jonghyun a scolding, but of the tender touch of Jonghyun’s lips on his own and the brush of his thumb across the seam of his lower mouth.

 

They gaze at each other once parted, eyes flickering and discerning, and breaths hitting the air in fluctuating hazes. Kibum is the first to turn away, facing the floating flock of ducks in the pond yet again as his fingers, now prickling with cold from the crisp autumn breeze, rub against one another for temperature.

 

Parting from Jonghyun in such a manner has little effect on him, however, as he merely moves closer still, and rubs his cold nose into the crook under Kibum’s jaw, soft and quiet. Kibum does not pull away—for in doing so, he would have to leave the bench altogether, and with it, Jonghyun’s warmth—so he emits a low breath from through his nose and sits tranquil.

 

«Are we good?» Jonghyun asks, mumbled into his jaw.

 

Kibum pauses succinctly, then nods and feels a smile form on Jonghyun’s lips pressed against his neck.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jonghyun lays low for the while following their meeting. His contacting him is limited to the minimal, and he would be almost unfamiliar in the university grounds had it not been for Kibum’s eyes and ears knowing where to find him and distinguish him from the multitude.

 

Regarding their arrangement, though, Kibum finds there has been little change to it, despite himself. Jonghyun acts and appears the same way he always has afore he overstepped his boundaries—the only change in his ways is that he has stood down on his zeal and fervour as to getting into Kibum pants, and grabs even more onto the tutoring opportunities aided by him in its stead. Whether he braves the same agitation as Kibum does throughout their spending time together, goes undetermined.

 

Hence, it is not with any lighter heart than before he finds himself stepping inside Jonghyun’s apartment for a number of time unknown to him.

 

No words are spoken between them until Jonghyun has closed the door, and although Jonghyun usually throws him a greeting or other form of acknowledging remark at this point of time, his lips are now sealed shut.

 

Kibum keeps his eyes on him as he rids himself of his shoes and outerwear: his hands are rubbing together in a most subconscious manner, and with the way his eyes can’t seem to stand still, he seems to be bubbling with emotion, but telling exhilaration apart from unease on his face is rather a difficult feat.

 

«Did you want any assistance with your studies?»

 

The crease that forms between Jonghyun’s brows vanishes as quick as it emerged. «No,» he shakes his head, advancing closer so that when he speaks again, his breath fans over Kibum’s chin. «I don’t want that tonight,» he murmurs, and Kibum searches his face again, though he knows not what to decipher of what he finds now that he knows it can’t be just the eagerness of a horny teenager.

 

He places his hands at Jonghyun’s waist, feeling as Jonghyun tiptoes himself taller and cups his face before sealing his lips in an open-mouthed kiss. As Kibum reciprocates, submitting at Jonghyun’s will, the kiss soon grows wet and sloppy, and when their teeth clash by accident, he takes to pulling at Kibum’s lip with his mouth as he works on the buttons of his shirt. Jonghyun stops at the button over his navel, mouth traveling down to his jaw in light kisses and tongue whilst he zips open Kibum’s slacks to more easily undo the rest of the buttons and finally pull the cloth from his shoulders.

 

With his soft palms running over the planes of Kibum’s stomach, Jonghyun sees himself busy with following the curve of his clavicle in the same kissing, biting fashion, only to lick his way back to the base of his neck once he reaches the end of his shoulder. Kibum wets his lips, further exposing his neck for Jonghyun’s escapades while he rids himself of his shirt and proceeds with sneaking his hands underneath Jonghyun’s jumper, hands running over his torso and effectively breaking them apart as he pulls off the garment and leaves it scattered on the floor.

 

Jonghyun heaves for breath, eyes dark and pupils dilated as he stares at him. Kibum wonders what he’s thinking, looking at him like this—however, the thought is cut short when Jonghyun reaches out to tug at his pants so that they pool around Kibum’s ankles, then he works with opening his own jeans.

 

Noticing this, Kibum takes the chance to step out of both socks and trousers, having just straightened his back when Jonghyun grabs his hips and walks them backwards until Kibum’s back collides with the wall. He connects their lips once more, hauling Kibum’s leg up to his waist so suddenly that he has to reach out for Jonghyun’s shoulders in order to keep his equilibrium. Jonghyun presses closer, swivelling his hips against Kibum’s so that their clothed crotches rub together and they moan into each other’s mouths.

 

«Let’s go to my room,» Jonghyun murmurs against his lips, and Kibum nods breathlessly.

 

A hand tugging at his wrist, he follows after Jonghyun as he leads the way down the hall. The bed is made like always, the dark blue linen sheets lain out without a wrinkle. Jonghyun closes the door behind him, and when Kibum turns, it’s just in time to watch as his cock leaps in the air as it’s freed from Jonghyun’s boxers. He bites his lip, his own cock twitching inside his briefs.

 

Wallowing in the attention he now receives, Jonghyun offers a playful smirk on his stride towards him, and in his passing he stops to scrape his teeth over the length of his neck, tempting a sigh out of him before he goes ahead and seats himself on the bed in a sitting position with his back resting against the pillows. Jonghyun observes him, awaiting for Kibum’s boxers to take the same path as his own, and once Kibum has kicked them off his ankle, Jonghyun pats the spot next to him. «Come,» he beckons.

 

Kibum stands on his knees on the edge of the bed, Jonghyun urging him closer. It is apparent this is a posture he plans on upholding tonight—some of which they’ve done before, in a reverse cowboy position—though when he’s about to lift his left leg to straddle his lap, Jonghyun places a hand on his thigh to stop him. «Face me this time,» he queries, suppliant eyes searching his.

 

He stills, frozen with hesitance. It is a position he has evaded thus far, and Jonghyun has never been particular with his wish for them to take up on it until now, either. Consequently, the most he has faced Jonghyun while having sex is when on his back, but he supposes there won’t be much of a difference in that aspect—for he’s not troubled with facing Jonghyun so whilst sleeping with him; such a dread would be nothing but absurd if occurring just now.

 

«All right,» he says, shifting to locate his right knee on the other side of Jonghyun instead, then he lowers himself on his stomach. Kibum rests his hands on his own thighs, and when Jonghyun shifts underneath him, he feels his cock affiliating with his ass.

 

Jonghyun touches his waist, thumb stroking over Kibum’s tattoo and eyes wandering all over him until they settle on his right nipple. He licks his lips, the enchanted glint in his eyes the very same as every time he discovers Kibum is wearing his piercing.

 

No sooner has the thought struck him than Jonghyun has closed his mouth round the nub, giving a stout suck followed by a wet flick of his tongue. Kibum leans into the touch, groaning when Jonghyun pulls at the steel ring with his tongue, then he pulls back to blow on the nipple which erects further at the cool.

 

Kibum thumbs at the head of his hardened cock as Jonghyun reaches for the lube at his nightstand, then he coats himself slick behind Kibum’s back and rubs the remains on his hand over his entrance, easing his thumb inside easily. Kibum flits his bottom lip between his teeth, not letting Jonghyun finger-fuck him for long until he lifts himself so that Jonghyun can replace his thumb with his cock, then he eases down again, this time filled to more liking.

 

They build up a pace in no time; Kibum supports himself with either hand on Jonghyun’s chest and thigh, Jonghyun’s hands on his hips as they both are ridden by desire. Whenever Kibum will lift his hips, Jonghyun will follow, and like such they unite in a wanton haze of oscillating bodies tying together. Kibum's cock slapping against Jonghyun’s stomach with each thrust only adds to the sounds of their heaving breaths, the rustling sheets and groaning mattress springs all humming in Kibum’s ears.

 

He moans when Jonghyun clasps at his butt cheek, having slowed down his pace and letting Kibum do most of the work with thrusting himself up and down his cock. Jonghyun has his eyes glued to him, his other palm running up and down his thigh, and then he has both hands groping firm into his cheeks. Kibum moves to rest both hands on his chest, less defined now than it was earlier when he just met him and, Kibum supposes, when he had more time to work out his muscles. His eyes flicker to lock with Jonghyun’s; Kibum convinces himself that the wave of goose bumps rushing over his skin is from the crisp gusts coming in from the small opening of the window.

 

Jonghyun’s touch runs up the curve of his spine, fingers curling in his hair to crave him closer, a will Kibum submits to. He allows for himself to be pulled into a kiss, their lips grazing repeatedly. The change in posture makes it difficult to keep an even pace, and with his hands locked by his nape, Jonghyun leaves it all to him to twist his hips enough to be satisfied, leisurelier than before.

 

«You’re so beautiful, Mr Kim,» Jonghyun moans in between his kisses. «You treat me so well like this. So well…»

 

The light flutters of the situation are floating in his gut, but with it mixes a feeling he can’t quite pinpoint.

 

When he breaks away, the eyes staring at him are hooded, hungry for more, and so Kibum leans back, hands on Jonghyun’s knees as he lets Jonghyun take hold of his hips and drive himself upwards at the double pace of when Kibum had fucked himself. Jonghyun’s breaths are heavy and his clutch tight; it rushes a torrent of blood to his cock, stiff and swaying between his legs. Kibum spits into his palm and fists himself, barely keeping up with his own flickering wrist with the increase of Jonghyun’s passionate thrusts, and then Jonghyun groans and wrenches his eyes shut as he comes in hot streams and staggering motions.

 

Kibum continues to jerk himself, clawing at Jonghyun’s shoulder, feeling so, so close to what he’s trying to reach—Jonghyun, panting beneath him, cups his nape and pushes him towards him again, their noses brushing and his tongue twirling inside Kibum’s mouth as he whimpers and spurts his load between their chests.

 

Jonghyun is holding him close with his hand on his back, fingers stroking and lips attached so that they share air in their panting state. Kibum keeps his eyes shut, his heart knocking in his chest as he lets himself be nestled and kissed. It makes him awfully conscious of the warm body below him, of the stroking fingers running up his back and holding his face. Letting Jonghyun have him in such a way like this is not a first—but is he not too willing? This was his winning part of their deal, and although he has gotten more than enough of his share of it all, being in Jonghyun’s embrace now feels… Easy. Peaceful.

 

How come he is still in this predicament, when those are traits unwanted to him; feelings he has a principle of avoiding? He keeps telling himself he should end it, quit allowing for his future to be played with in such a manner, but can it be he’s getting too into it? Can it be… Can it not?

 

«I have to go,» he says once he has broken away from Jonghyun’s fervent hold, hands feeling clammy as he slips away from the warmth of the bed and pulls on his underwear before exiting the room. The sheets rustle behind him, and when he’s in the hallway putting on the rest of his clothes, Jonghyun strides up to him, now clad in his boxers.

 

«You don’t have to!» he says, words spoken in a rush as he watches Kibum getting dressed. «You can still stay, I don’t mind it if you do, really—but I thought you said you weren’t busy this evening? Is something wrong? Did I do something?»

 

«I can’t—» He stops himself, looks at Jonghyun’s nonplussed stare, his pink, plump lips, and all he can do is shake his head, as if that would make Jonghyun understand, but he isn’t certain what it is he should understand. Kibum offers a look of sympathy, perhaps in the hopes of quenching the anxiety of a teenage mind, or to ease away the frown between Jonghyun’s brows. When he gets home, he scrubs his skin red and watches as the last remains of cum disappear down the shower drain.


	11. Chapter 11

It started with an unswerving thought that wouldn’t get out of his head even how much he tried. He had gone through his usual morning routine, had sat down to get some work done, had made himself lunch and worked some more, yet his body is so stirred, he tells himself he could not possibly concentrate if leaving himself be.

 

As such, he has ended up in the middle of the living room, clutching onto the backrest of a kitchen chair in front of him as he pivots his hips to fuck himself onto the dildo attached to the seat. It’s been a while since he’s done this, and Kibum guesses that’s the reason why it feels so good now; why his cock is rock-hard and curved, swaying with each lift of the hips only to slap against his abdomen right afterwards. He’s been at it for a good couple of minutes now, determined to reach a pinnacle and lost of all patience for dragging it out any further than that, but by the time he recognises that sweet feeling of a nearing end, his body stutters and comes to a pause when the ring of the doorbell suddenly chimes in his ears.

 

«Crap,» he pants, weighing his opportunities in his cloudy mind—ignoring whoever is on his doorstep and get rid of his hard-on, or pretend it isn’t there and respond to his inquirers. The decision proves easier to make than thought, as the doorbell rings once more, proving a resolute visitant.

 

Kibum picks up his satin robe from the floor and ties it around himself on his way to the hallway, hiding his nether half behind the door in the least wary possible way as he opens it with a persistent mind to have any visitants leave him be. No matter the perseverance, however, his tongue seems tied when he stands face-to-face with Jonghyun.

 

The moment he opens his mouth to speak, Kibum’s initial reaction is to shut the door in his face, but before that can happen, Jonghyun has sited his foot between the door and the door frame. «Oh, come on, Mr Kim, I just wanna talk!» he exclaims from the other side of the entrance, shoe withstanding.

 

No matter how noiselessly Jonghyun speaks with thoughts of being undisruptive, not even gratefulness can change the fact that Kibum does not want to see him right now—and on his own doorstep nonetheless! The nerve of today’s youth… Though Jonghyun has long since proved himself a special case. Kibum grits his teeth at the mere thought of having him show up on his own address, knowing very well the cause being that Jonghyun has been exposed to evasion; a foible only he can remedy this time. Getting rid of him wouldn’t be easy; the last he saw of Jonghyun trying to contact him was his name on the caller ID, which is a first ever since they exchanged numbers.

 

«God damn it,» he grumbles, teeth clanking together tight as he opens the door wider to admit him, merely for a small chat to clear things up, though when Jonghyun has seen himself inside and Kibum closes the door and turns back to face him, Jonghyun is already taking off his shoes.

 

«I hope you don’t have nosy neighbours, I didn’t exactly want to make a scene,» he says, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jacket before turning around and walking further inside. A rush of adrenaline surges through Kibum’s body and clogs up his throat the moment he notices this.

 

«Wait—»

 

Jonghyun waves a hand over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner, saying, «Don’t worry, Mr Kim, I won’t stay for long, it’s just…»

 

He trails off once he’s out of sight, and Kibum can only guess it’s because he’s seen the chair in the living room, which Kibum, rather stupidly he now realises, had left be out in the open.

 

Quite shamelessly, a flow of heat rushes in quivering tingles to his still-hard cock, making him knock his head against the wooden door and curse himself for his own existence, and then reluctantly slipping away to the living room.

 

Upon hearing the light pads of his bare feet approaching, Jonghyun turns to face him, something akin to curiosity on his face. It makes Kibum’s stomach churn, a dreadful feeling pinching in his chest when Jonghyun opens his mouth to speak. «So this is what you’ve been up to all this time?»

 

Kibum opts on staying mute, at least for now; Jonghyun appears frustrated once realising this, heaving for a deep breath and running a forceful hand through his hair. His right index finger and thumb is rubbing together, an action he does when in deliberation. While he usually seems unfazed during these moments, Kibum notices the conflict in Jonghyun’s mind now surfaces unmasked on his face in the form of a deep frown, scowling eyes and a turn of the corners of his mouth.

 

Resisting the urge to cross his arms over himself and turn away, Kibum keeps his jaw clenched as Jonghyun draws near, and when he stands in front of him, his eyes remain roaming on every other part of Jonghyun except his eyes. He feels childish and cowardly doing so, yet he seems incapable of getting himself out of any mess he may find himself in these days.

 

Jonghyun stares at him intently. His hand lifts, but Kibum grabs onto his wrist before he can touch, and it is that which urges for their eyes to lock, the silence around them weighing heavy all of a sudden. Jonghyun’s other hand comes up to rest at his waist without further hindrance from Kibum’s part, proceeding then to hook into the girdle and giving it a pull so that the knot comes undone. Finally, Jonghyun’s chiller palm connects with the warmth of Kibum’s stomach, soft in its trace over his hip, down his thigh, upwards to hug around the base of his swelling cock.

 

«Mr Kim,» Jonghyun murmurs as he steps even closer, voice low and deep.

 

Kibum closes his eyes when Jonghyun noses into his jaw, lips ghosting over his cheek at the same time as fingers hug around his shaft, pressing as they slide along the length and squeezing just under the head.

 

A moan slips past his lips, and Kibum lets go of Jonghyun’s wrist in favour of clawing onto his shoulder. Jonghyun in turn takes a firm hold of his ass cheek, fingers scrabbling into the flesh through the satin, at the same time pushing Kibum as close to him as possible in this position. Jonghyun gradually walks them backwards, but Kibum cares not to look nor protest with the way Jonghyun’s thumb rubs over the underside of his cock; how his mouth has closed around the pulse point under his jaw in aim of leaving marks that Kibum knows will be pink for the day only.

 

When Jonghyun halts their lumber, it is merely for turning them around in a full circle. Kibum immediately notices something touching the back of his knees, and when he opens his eyes, he observes that they have moved further inside the living room.

 

Jonghyun runs his tongue along the edge of his jawline before letting his lips linger by his ear, voice husky as he says, «Fuck yourself.»

 

Hearing these words, Kibum pushes back to look at him, eyes flickering in between Jonghyun’s before peering over his own shoulder to get sight of his dildo, sticky and propped neatly on the chair seat just like he had left it. Jonghyun is already slipping the satin robe off his shoulders, and Kibum’s breath hitches as he watches it drop to the floor, Jonghyun’s own outer jacket following suit.

 

Naked and exposed, Kibum stays still with Jonghyun holding onto his waist whilst he reaches for the bottle of lube on the floor. Before Kibum knows it, he has slicked up the dildo behind him, the remains on his palm being smeared over the lower of his back as Jonghyun drags it over his skin to take hold of both sides of his waist. He gives one favourable lick to his pierced nipple, then he eases a knee in between Kibum’s legs to part them further.

 

«Do it,» he whispers breathily, causing Kibum to gnaw at his bottom lip in frustrated acquiescence.

 

He places his thighs at either side of the chair, hyperaware of Jonghyun’s eyes glued to him as he reaches for the sultry toy underneath him, slowly easing himself onto the length until he sits comfortably, almost like he would normally do on any other chair. Jonghyun grabs his hands next, placing them behind his back. Kibum holds onto the grooves of the back lean, eyes locked with Jonghyun’s as he sinks down to his knees in front of him, right in between his spread legs. He looks eager, attentive in the wait of what is to happen next, and it makes Kibum’s cock twitch with excitement.

 

For the first moment after he has started to fuck himself, Jonghyun watches, eyes discerning every lift and fall, each movement in his groin, and any motion his cock might make in the process. He looks almost enthralled in Kibum’s view, and it merely serves to rouse his body to keep going in sensual waves of the hips.

 

Jonghyun slides his palms over Kibum’s thighs repeatedly as he leaves light kisses on his inner patch of skin, one hand eventually resting on his hip and another clutching onto his leg whilst Jonghyun sinks his teeth into the flesh of his thigh and suctions.

 

Kibum gasps for breath, gripping tighter onto the grooves behind his back and arching his spine as if inviting Jonghyun even closer; an unspoken bidding that goes heeded, with Jonghyun running his wet tongue along the base of his cock. Both hands grip onto Kibum’s hips, corresponding to the rhythm of his swaying motions so not to be a deterrent. All the while, he lowers his oral attention to Kibum’s balls, giving either sac an abundant suck that eases pleasured grunts out of Kibum whilst he tries to keep up with his rhythm.

 

«Oh fuck,» he groans, eyes hooded as they watch how deliciously Jonghyun takes his cock into his mouth, tongue pressing along the underside as he swallows his length.

 

Desire seems to surge through the pit of his stomach, restless and soaring endlessly all until reaching eruption—a closure Kibum is all too familiar with pursuing, and a closure Jonghyun is making such a well attempt for to be near. His hips stutter in utter want and desperation, his back damp with sweat and cheeks flushed as his pants come out as high-pitched whines and as Jonghyun meets each thrust of the hips with engulfing his cock even deeper in his hot throat, over and over again so that Kibum can’t possibly look away when he comes in hot streams into his mouth, not a single drop going wasted as Jonghyun takes it all.

 

Giving one last swirl of the tongue to the tip of Kibum’s cock, Jonghyun slips off with a wet slurp, breaths heavy as he dries away saliva from his chin. His eyes are wide and blown; Kibum has to look away in order to calm himself down, an even heavier form of frustration sinking in his chest the more he pacifies.

 

When he looks at Jonghyun again, he has subsided and is staring back at him in anticipation. Kibum wets his lips with his tongue, nodding over to the sofa across the room. «Take a seat, settle down.»

 

«All right,» Jonghyun murmurs, rising with a sigh and walking over to the couch with what Kibum assumes to be sore knees.

 

Getting to his feet, Kibum fishes up his robe and covers himself hastily, tying the girdle an extra time around his waist before dragging a harsh hand through his hair. He feels stressed, but he guesses that’s the price he has to pay for doing something he originally told himself he wouldn’t.

 

Once he turns around, Jonghyun is frowning at him. «Why ignore me and get off by yourself? I want to help you with that.»

 

Kibum exhales deeply and treads over to the lounging area, leaning his elbow on the back rest of the couch and sitting down on one leg so that he’s facing Jonghyun in his seated position. He licks his lips again, voice sombre. «You’re not supposed to.»

 

«Why not! I’ve been screwing you for over two months now, and besides that I find you hot as fuck,» Jonghyun argues, the frown creasing further between his brows. «And don’t tell me I’m not supposed to do that either, because I’ve tried fucking with someone I didn’t find hot before and it didn’t exactly work out, I’m just saying,» he adds, sighing when Kibum fails to respond. «Why did you leave last time? And why are you ignoring my texts? I even called you, and I never do that!»

 

«Jonghyun…»

 

«I did something wrong, right? Since you’ve been avoiding me.»

 

Tilting his head to the side, Kibum bites the inside of his cheek, deliberating on what to say. It’s true that he has been avoiding Jonghyun these past two weeks or so; he just hasn’t come to terms with himself for the exact reason why. «I think it’s important you remember that we’re not an item. We’re not friends, and we’re never going to be friends, you get that?»

 

Jonghyun’s frown deepens into a scowl. «I know that, so why are you telling me?»

 

«It’s just…» Kibum purses his lips. «I want us to be on the same page here, that’s all. So, when I’m busy a week or two and unable to see you, or when I just need a break, then surely you get that I can’t put everything else on hold.»

 

«I do get it, but you didn’t have to completely ignore me either, you know.»

 

Kibum nods in silent agreement, for his avoidance of staying in contact with Jonghyun could have been evaded if he really wanted to save himself from something like this happening. There is no changing it now, however, and Kibum would rather Jonghyun forget about it and not ask any more questions for the time being, so he edges closer to him on the sofa and places a hand on his upper thigh. «Do you want help with that?»

 

Jonghyun sucks in a breath and falls back in his seat, ever so pliant with the growing bulge in his pants and, to Kibum's relief, easy to distract. «Yes, please,» he utters, and a victorious grin grazes Kibum's lips.


	12. Chapter 12

«So, what’s up?» Jinki asks, pouring coffee into the two mugs on the table and taking one to keep in between his palms. «You sounded pretty serious on the phone earlier, so spill.»

 

Jinki, ever so forthright, looks at him with perceptive eyes. Meanwhile, Kibum takes his time with fishing out a cigarette from his pack of Marlboros, firing it up and taking a long drag. He’s gone through this in his head countless of times, debating about how he should go around this, and wondering about how Jinki’s reaction will be to what he’s about to say. He at last figured it would be safest to have them sit on the back porch just in case Jinki gets an urge to yell at him.

 

Exhaling leisurely, he finally meets Jinki’s eyes. «I fucked up,» he confesses simply. «Like a lot, I think.»

 

«Okay,» Jinki says slowly, appearing confused, which, of course, is understandable. «Want to talk about it?»

 

«In a way, yes,» he admits, however he soon pauses to purse his lips. «But I’m not sure if it’s fair talking about it to you and leaving it on your shoulders.»

 

Offering a reassuring smile, Jinki says, «Don’t worry about me, all right? Just get it off your chest and we’ll take it from there.»

 

Kibum nods, debating in his mind as he rubs at his forehead. There is still a great chance Jinki will decree going to the school board, either having Kibum admitting his misconducts himself or taking matters into his own hands. Either how, he believes neither would happen without Jinki telling him about it first, thus he would be prepared for whatever is to ensue from now on. «I’m sleeping with a student,» he avows.

 

When he looks over at Jinki, there is a lack of surprise on his face as he merely nods. «When and how did it start?»

 

«Since right before the semester began, it was just a one-time thing initially,» Kibum explains, stumping his cigarette in the ashtray after taking a last gulp of nicotine. «I didn’t know he was going to end up in one of my classes, neither did he, it seemed. He confronted me about it and I said I wanted us to forget whatever happened and just end it for good, but then he threatened that if I didn’t go along with continuing sleeping with him and giving him extra tutorials for my class, he’d go to my superiors and accuse me of forcing improper relations on a student.»

 

«But why didn’t you just let him? It could have been a case in your favour if you played your cards right,» Jinki frowns.

 

Shaking his head, Kibum smiles a bitter smile. «Quite frankly, I didn’t know about his guts nor his connections, so it’s only natural I thought twice about letting him have his way since my future was at risk. I didn’t trust him, but I agreed to his conditions anyway, and the only reason I did that was in hopes of the whole thing just…ebbing off.»

 

«But it didn’t,» Jinki surmises, his eyes deep and knowing.

 

«That’s right,» Kibum nods, taking a sip from his mug. The familiar taste of coffee is bitter on his tongue, his insides warm as it travels through his body. As light drops of rain starts falling from the sky, a comfortable thrum fills the air whilst the paved ground of the neighbourhood gradually becomes darker in colour. «It just kept going. And I know I’ve got myself to blame for that, but… I don’t really know,» he sighs.

 

Throughout their conversation, Kibum recognises Jinki’s reactions being few. He nods occasionally, drinks from his coffee, exchanges the old snuff under his lip with a new one, and then pours more coffee into his mug. The lack of confound to be traced on his face is in some degree probable, Kibum finds, though for the most part it is unpredicted.

 

«You’re not very surprised hearing this,» he voices, gazing over at him.

 

«To be honest, I did have my suspicions that something was going on with you, because you were unusually busy for a longer period of time than before,» Jinki explains, but then he hesitates for a moment before continuing. «My suspicions only grew larger when one of your students came up to you at the restaurant on your birthday.»

 

Kibum scoffs out a dry laugh laced with causticness. «Of course.»

 

Gnawing at the corner of his bottom lip, Jinki studies him further. «Do you like being with him?» he asks.

 

«I—Well, he’s not exactly bad company,» he reasons.

 

«Then… That’s a yes to you enjoy being with him?» Jinki pushes.

 

Kibum shrugs, at a lack of words either because he’s not sure where Jinki is headed with this, or because he’s afraid of actually confirming it out loud.

 

«Do you like him?»

 

The grip around his mug tightens and he finds himself looking away. Yet another question he is incapable of answering.

 

«It’s all right if you don’t answer,» Jinki says, clicking open his box of snuff to get rid of the one under his lip. «But I think it’s important to keep rational in a situation like yours. In the end, you are a lecturer hired publically, and he is a student attending one of the university’s classes that you happen to lecture. I’m not judging you or your choices in any way, Kibum, but you need to prioritise, and I’m afraid you’ll have to pay a price no matter what you do.»

 

Nodding in understanding, Kibum says no more to the subject. He feels a little sick.

 

 

**

 

 

The rain grows heavier throughout the day and fails to cease by the time the clock strikes midnight. Kibum is in the middle of supervising a student’s ongoing assignment degree over a glass of red wine when he hears a noise. His fingers still over the keyboard and his ears sharpen, but other than the drips and drops from the rain, it’s completely quiet. He brushes it off as mere illusions, having gone back to working for a while more until he hears the noise again, louder this time. A single knock, as if something thumps against the wall from outside.

 

Getting up, he warily moves towards the hallway; it sounded like it came from there. On his way, Kibum ponders about what objects he could possibly have in front of his house that has gotten loose and is making a disturbance in such a light breeze as is at this moment of time.

 

He leans forward to peer out of the window next to the outer door. It’s dark outside, even with the outside lights on, and besides, the rain is wetting the window so that the transparency is blurrier than usual. Perhaps this is why it takes a moment longer for him to discern that there indeed is something on his front porch—but it is no object like he had assumed. Kibum finally sees the dark silhouette of a person, and he jumps back from the window in fright and with his heart jumping up in his throat.

 

It’s nearly one in the morning by now; Kibum cannot fathom why there would be anyone at his door at this hour. It dawns on him that if the person out there has indeed been making the noise, then they must have been here for a while considering how long it took for him to hear the second sound after the first.

 

With this thought running through his mind, Kibum places his hand on the door handle. The door is unlocked, so the person could have invited themselves in earlier if they had wanted. At least this proves them to be somewhat courteous. He takes a deep breath before opening the door, finding the person is standing with their back to him, just far away from the entrance for the pattering rain to further drain their already soaked figure.

 

«Can I help you?» he calls when there is no reaction to his opening the door.

 

That is what it takes for the person to turn around. Even with the drenched clothes hanging heavy by the limbs and the dripping wet hair falling into a disarray over the forehead, it is easy to recognise Jonghyun’s face. This perception eases the foreboding in his heart considerably. «What are you doing here?» he asks, hearing the relief in his own voice. «How long have you been out here for?»

 

«Hey,» Jonghyun replies, a weak smile grazing his lips. He sounds faint and upset, but Kibum can’t tell for sure. He remains mute and fails to answer either of his questions after that.

 

«Come in,» Kibum beckons, opening the door wider and making space for him to enter. Jonghyun takes up on the proposal, though he does no more than walk inside and come to a complete halt once he’s standing on the doormat. Kibum locks the door and sighs, tracing the faintest smell of alcohol from Jonghyun as he steps back to gaze at his soaked form.

 

«Sorry for bothering you,» he whispers in the same tired voice as before.

 

Kibum shakes his head. «Never mind that,» he says. «Take off your shoes and socks, and follow me.»

 

He shows him upstairs and places him in the bathroom. Jonghyun obediently rids of his wet clothes and sinks into the bathtub. While he washes up, Kibum finds a pair of grey sweatpants and a T-shirt from his closet for Jonghyun to put on afterwards, then he proceeds to find an extra pillow and duvet and puts on new sheets. After he has cleaned up downstairs, he brings a glass of water for his guest. Jonghyun is treading the shirt over his head when he walks into his bedroom. As expected, both the T-shirt and pants are too big for his thin frame, leaving them baggy and making him seem smaller than usual.

 

«Here.» Kibum offers him the glass of water, and Jonghyun gulps it all down willingly. «I’ll find more so that you won’t have to get up later,» he says, filling the glass back up in the bathroom sink. When he returns, Jonghyun has found his space underneath the cover on the bed.

 

Jonghyun is yet to say much, though he does appear beat. Kibum leaves him be for now, placing the glass on the nightstand and moving to the other side of the bed to fold his own duvet so that he can more easily bring it with him downstairs. «You can sleep here for tonight,» he says softly. «I’ll be on the couch below if you need me, yeah?»

 

He hears Jonghyun nod and sees that he has covered half of his face with his arms crossed over his head. When Kibum is about to pick up his pillow, he hears a sniff and pauses his actions. He hesitates, then asks, «Are you crying?»

 

«I’m sorry,» Jonghyun squeaks, his voice breaking.

 

Kibum stares at him for a moment, noticing how he seems to be holding his breath only to let out a deep, strangely raw exhale right afterwards. Sighing, he climbs into bed. Feeling the dip in the mattress, Jonghyun shifts to lay on his side, back facing Kibum when he lays down next to him. He puts an arm around him and pushes him closer to himself, not saying a word for the time Jonghyun’s sobs come out as heavy breaths and whimpers, nor for the time he has quieted down and entirely stilled in his arms. He had intended to leave for the couch as originally planned, though he soon finds Jonghyun’s drowsiness must also have worn off on him as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notice:  
> \- I have added chapter 12 and 13 in order to have the whole story up on ao3, as all 13 chapters have been published on my account on aff for a while.  
> \- The story has been discontinued. I've decided to leave it be after Jonghyun's passing - may he rest in peace. I will, however, not delete it from either platform. Thank you for your understanding, and don't hesitate to reach out to me if there is anything I can help you with ♡  
> \- As a final word I wish to thank those who read, subscribed, gave kudos and commented this story. It would never have been had it not been for you.

The morning after is of the drowsy kind. Despite the heaviness of his eyelids, Kibum feels well rested once he wakes up, considering his unexpected guest last night and how late it got before the both of them got to bed. He peers at the digital clock by his nightstand and figures that they must have slept those lost hours in, after all, as it reads 11:53 A.M.

 

With this thought in mind he moves to turn around and see if Jonghyun is still asleep, but soon pauses when realising that Jonghyun has pressed his chest up against Kibum’s back and is resting his hand on his waist. Grasping this, it does make sense why Jonghyun’s even breathing sounds so close, and why with every exhale his breath tickles the side of his neck. He lays unmoving for a couple of minutes more, gradually waking up and comprehending their locus: the guest duvet covering them both from the hips and down, Kibum’s own duvet remaining folded and untouched by the end of the bed, and also Jonghyun, warm against his back with an evident erection pressing against Kibum’s ass.

 

He eventually manages to get out of bed as carefully as he can manage without waking Jonghyun up. That proves to be an easy feat and Jonghyun’s breathing remain as heavy as before when he leaves the door ajar on his way to the shower.

 

It’s when he’s in the middle of making breakfast that Kibum considers to feel the smallest bit of embarrassment for Jonghyun’s sake, what with his morning wood and all, but he knows there’s a greater chance of Jonghyun boasting about it rather than feeling embarrassed, and so he leaves that be. Instead, he tastes the irony of how he has ended up making pancakes for him, of all people, though the thought comes no further in his mind before he nearly jumps out of his skin when there suddenly are sturdy hands locking around his waist and a chest pressed into his back.

 

He lets out a surprised gasp, but the scare does not weaken his voice. «Good morning,» he greets, somewhat hesitant as it becomes apparent that Jonghyun isn’t about to let go of him yet.

 

«Morning,» Jonghyun mumbles, nosing into his nape and pressing his lips against the skin there as he seems to pin himself even closer to his backside. Kibum feels his morning wood is still in place as it bulges against his ass once again, though he makes no comment of it.

 

«Did you sleep well?» he asks.

 

Jonghyun hums, the sound rumbling onto his skin whilst his hands shift to take hold of Kibum’s hips and his lips leave smooth kisses on the breadth of his neck. They are feather light and nearly innocent at first, but not for long as Jonghyun deepens each touch, exposing his sensitive skin to his wet tongue and scraping teeth, both of which send shivers down Kibum’s spine.

 

«What are you doing?»

 

«Is it not obvious?» Jonghyun murmurs into his nape, his hands edging underneath his shirt to thumb at the trail of hair running down to his stirring loins, his nails taking their path up Kibum’s ribs to linger and rub at his chest.

 

«I’m not done with these yet,» Kibum sighs, an emphasis that is supposed to come across as fractious but his building desire shines through enough for the effect to flop. Either how, nothing can change the fact that he has enough batter left for at least two pancakes or maybe three that needs to be fried, not to mention the pancake that is only half-way done still in the frying pan.

 

«Leave the rest be,» comes Jonghyun’s deep, seducing voice, his lips teasing the shell of his ear as he speaks. His hands move to play with his nipple and rub at the front of his jeans respectfully. «Just finish cooking later, after we’ve had some fun…»

 

Kibum bites into his bottom lip, the familiar acquiescing sigh light as ever as it slips out of his nostril and he relaxes in Jonghyun’s hold. Jonghyun proceeds the trail of his hands, moving downwards in order to open Kibum’s jeans only to leave them be as such as his hands slips back underneath his shirt. His touch is warm and titillating, teasing just enough for his cock to grow hard and for his pulse to knock against the base of his neck. It all but drains his patience, and so Kibum finds himself turning off the stove and transferring the unevenly cooked pancake to the rest of the pile on the counter. It’s too light in colour for being deemed finished just yet, however such a worry slips his mind as he turns around in Jonghyun’s embrace to face him.

 

Their eyes lock for a moment, standing so close. Kibum discerns the lust he finds in Jonghyun’s eyes, wondering in the back of his mind whether they mirror his own. He twists out of his shirt with Jonghyun’s eyes glued to him, to the right side of his chest, as always. That seems to break Jonghyun from his trance, as he scrambles to do the same. Without the oversized T-shirt covering his hips, Kibum finds the outlines of Jonghyun’s hard cock much more evident behind the sweatpants. He realises that Jonghyun indeed isn’t wearing any underwear at all, about to pull at the waistband for it to fall from Jonghyun’s hips, but is stopped from doing so.

 

«Wait a second,» Jonghyun says, digging into the pocket to fetch the bottle of lube he has stashed there.

 

Kibum quirks a brow at him as he rids himself of the rest of his clothing. «You went through my nightstand to get your hands on that?» he asks.

 

Jonghyun kicks off the pants and smirks, eyes fixed on Kibum’s arching cock. «You don’t seem like you mind, though.»

 

Scoffing, Kibum takes the lube from Jonghyun’s hand and squeezes some of the cool substance onto his own palm. «I never said anything about minding it,» he murmurs, stroking Jonghyun’s cock to smear on the lube. He is rock-hard in his grip, making Kibum bite into his bottom lip in great anticipation.

 

«Come on,» Kibum says, urging Jonghyun to follow as he walks past him to stand in front of the kitchen island. From his spot, he has a view of the living room and his small office area. Across the room, he can see parts of the street outside and one of his neighbouring houses between the draping curtains, and it makes his stomach surge with excitement.

 

He leans against the counter, keeping himself up and standing with his hands and letting out a moan once he feels Jonghyun’s lubricated cock push against his entrance. Jonghyun grabs his hips and builds up a rhythm, steady and fast; Kibum takes in his groans and imagines the relief Jonghyun must be feeling right now, considering the while he has had a boner for. He arches his back, a feat that earns him a harsh slap to the ass that makes him fall onto his elbows with a grunt. Jonghyun’s fingers are vigorous on his flesh, the nails digging into his skin to the point of threatening for aperture. Kibum whines against the counter top, his own hands reaching back to claw at either of Jonghyun’s ass cheeks.

 

«You know, I’ve thought of something like this before,» Jonghyun pants, pulling Kibum upright so that he stands flush against his damp chest, hips keeping up with their pace whilst his lips brush the shell of his ear as he speaks. «Only it’s in the middle of class, and everyone is sitting in the auditorium while you and me, we’re behind the catheter, and I take just like this in front of everyone…»

 

Kibum can’t help the smile growing on his lips, feeling dazed and breathless as he says, «Well, I’m not much of an exhibitionist.»

 

Letting out an airy chuckle, Jonghyun places an open-mouthed, wet kiss on the side of his neck. «Something told me you wouldn’t be, but don’t worry, this is just a fantasy I’ll keep all to myself,» he murmurs, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Kibum’s shoulder and making him hiss.

 

Jonghyun takes a hold of his jaw to crane his neck, sucking onto the side of neck so briskly that Kibum has half a mind to warn him about their deal of not leaving any visible marks, however before he can articulate any such words, Jonghyun leaves the region of skin be. His hold on Kibum’s throat remains, though, and his other hand stealthily finds its way to curl around Kibum’s bouncing cock. There is a lacking synchronisation between the thrusts of his hips and the hand fisting his cock, but the pace is swift nonetheless, and Kibum screws his eyes shut, getting closer to release with each thrust and pull, though it’s the unregulated, low and lengthy groans slipping from Jonghyun’s mouth that cessations his endurance and has him coming in catching breaths and shaking limbs.

 

The moan Jonghyun lets out then is the longest of any utterances he has let slip him by the past couple of minutes, ending in a strained whimper whilst his faltering hips slowly come to a final stop. Jonghyun’s breath is heavy both against his back and by his ear, his wet body rubbing against Kibum’s own sweaty form. He hears Jonghyun is about to say something when his voice is cut off by the ringing doorbell that makes them both stiffen.

 

«Oh, fucking Christ,» Kibum says after a moment of silence once he realises who that would be.

 

«What? What’s wrong? Who is it?» Jonghyun asks, sounding fretful as he watches Kibum hastily pull on his clothes, urged into doing the same.

 

Kibum fails to answer, feeling his heart leap in his chest as he tries to figure out what to do first. He soon decides to wipe away his cum from the kitchen island so that he doesn’t forget later on, then he turns towards Jonghyun, who by now has gotten dressed as well, and then he looks at him as if he’s alien. «Cellar,» he says.

 

«What?»

 

Pulling Jonghyun along, Kibum speeds over to the door next to the refrigerator, throwing it open before shoving him onto the top stair. «Stay here, okay, and please be quiet, this won’t take long, I promise.»

 

«Wait—»

 

«Shush.» Kibum closes the door and locks it just in case Jonghyun decides to waltz back in here at any point sooner than necessary. Pocketing the key, he hurries towards the entrance door, hoping and praying he looks as presentable and un-fucked as possible, before he opens to admit his mother, who embraces him with her usual fondness and no further comments about his possibly lacking appearance.

 

«Oh, you didn’t need to make lunch just for my sake, my dear Kibummie,» she says once Kibum has seated them both by the table and served the freshly made pancakes.

 

«Don’t worry yourself, mum, it’s the least I could do,» he smiles and pours their mugs with coffee.

 

She returns the gesture contently. «That’s very kind of you, son.»

 

Kibum discreetly dries the sweat over his brow, thankful that his rushing pulse seems to settle down now that everything is in order—for the time being, that is. It had completely slipped his mind that he agreed with having his mother over for the short while his father has a doctor’s appointment in town. If she suspects anything is out of the ordinary, she voices no such thoughts, and the relief that washes over him once realising how painlessly well the visit went considering the situation, is indescribable. He notes that it takes at least an hour or more until his mother kisses his cheek goodbye, and he feels slightly guilty for stuffing Jonghyun downstairs for that long.

 

Hence, it’s with a troubled heart he unlocks the door to go fetch him. The lightning in the cellar has never been the best, but it’s enough to find whatever he’s looking for when coming down here. This time, however, a frown creases his brows as he finds that Jonghyun is nowhere to be seen. Walking along one of the floor shelves, he grimaces at the feeling of Jonghyun’s semen still hot and leaking from his entrance, but pushes the thought away in hopes of finding Jonghyun hidden somewhere behind the shelves’ towering height, however he comes up emptyhanded as there is still no trace of him. With a deepened frown, he turns back around only to jump back in surprise when Jonghyun stands right in front of him in the dim lightning.

 

«Fuck, don’t do that,» he scolds, clutching a hand over his hammering heart.

 

Jonghyun smirks. «What, is your heart weak with age or something?»

 

Kibum gives him a look. «No, I’m not that old, thank you very much. I’m sorry for locking you down here for that long, I forgot my mum was stopping by this morning.»

 

Nodding, Jonghyun turns his back to him to face one of the shelves, taking one of the many bottles of wine positioned there, into his hands. «That’s okay, at least by being down here I got a little wiser on your hobbies. Hey, are you even half the age of most of these wines?»

 

Walking closer, Kibum peers over Jonghyun’s shoulder to inspect the bottle in his hands. A Chateau Haut-Brion 1925. He snorts. «Do I really look that old to you?»

 

Putting the wine away and facing him again, Jonghyun looks at him with bitten lips. «Speaking of age, how old are you really?»

 

Kibum leans against the wall behind him and crosses his arms over his chest. «If you didn’t know that, then how old did you think I was until now?» he enquires back at him with his brows lifted in curiosity.

 

«Like, the end of your thirties?» Jonghyun guesses with a shrug that indicates he has no clue.

 

Kibum shakes his head. «You’re close, though.»

 

«Then… Forty?»

 

«Forty-three,» Kibum supplies, eyes sharp as they study Jonghyun’s reaction. He nods and grows silent, but other than his teeth digging into his bottom lip and his weight shifting from one foot to the other, there’s nothing more divulging his thoughts. Kibum can’t tell what he feels about that. «What are you thinking?» he asks, both in hope of hearing Jonghyun’s thoughts and of breaking the silence that has settled between them.

 

«Nothing much,» Jonghyun shrugs, then he moves closer, so close that Kibum is sure it is in purpose of kissing him, but before he can do anything of the kind, he successfully freezes Jonghyun’s actions with his next question.

 

«Why did you cry last night?»

 

There’s a hint of surprise on Jonghyun’s face; he frowns and takes a step back, opening his mouth to say something, but Kibum cuts him off once more.

 

«I know you remember, all right, so don’t play it off,» he warns.

 

Jonghyun then sighs and moves to lean his back against the wall next to him. «It’s stupid, okay.»

 

«Nothing is stupid, all right? Don’t be embarrassed,» Kibum says, attempting to encourage him.

 

There is a hesitant pause before Jonghyun nods and sucks in a breath, fingers rubbing against one another in front of him. «I got a really, really bad score on my renaissance analysis, I didn’t know it was gonna be this difficult,» he says, voice smaller than usual and eyes downcast.

 

So that’s it. Bad results, the feeling of failure. «And you came to me?»

 

Jonghyun licks his lips and shrugs, the only answer he gives to the question. Kibum shifts to lean his shoulder against the wall so that he faces Jonghyun directly. «Why is that?» he pushes when Jonghyun remains silent.

 

He looks up at him in that moment, and Kibum thinks the insecurity he finds on his face is undeniable. «I… I don’t know,» he replies.

 

Kibum’s eyes flicker in between Jonghyun’s for a moment. «I think you do.»

 

Once more, it’s something Jonghyun seems persistent on leaving unanswered. Kibum studies his face, how his eyes are locked to the dull and grey basement floor, and how he is gnawing on his lips whilst his fingers continue to rub against one another silently. Peering down at Jonghyun’s arms, he wonders if it might be a bit too chilly down here for him to be wearing only a light T-shirt, but Kibum cannot find it in himself to urge them upstairs yet. Instead of uttering such an offer, he takes a step closer to him, shrinking the distance between them to the smallest possible without touching.

 

He inhales deeply before asking, «Do you…feel safe? With me?»

 

It’s something that successfully makes Jonghyun lift his eyes to look at him rather than the floor. «I do. I like being with you,» he confesses.

 

The feeling that settles in Kibum’s gut once he has to pick up courage to speak further, is a feeling that reminds him of his teenage years. Such a feeling has not been so fervent in him ever since he grew out of the hormonal stage of puberty. He licks his lips, watching Jonghyun carefully as he asks, «And me? Do you like… Do you like me?»

 

Jonghyun appears to observe him with the exact amount of wariness as him. He nods, slowly. «I do.»

 

Kibum opens his mouth but soon closes it, hesitant. «Okay,» he says, at a lack of further words. Jonghyun is gnawing on his lip again now, but he doesn’t look away, so Kibum assumes he isn’t feeling hurt by his drought response. To his surprise, he instead feels warm, familiar fingers intertwine with his, and Kibum silently allows for them to remain like this for a while longer as they embrace a moment of taciturnity.


End file.
